Andre and Krystal
by Gouster
Summary: Non blocky form of a minecraft fanfiction. So dont picture blocky minecraft when reading. If you like this check out my other Minecraft fanfiction its called "The Atlantains". When you finish reading, please leave a review to tell me what you liked, what I can change, and possibly new character ideas cya! And have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1 Andre and Krystal

Chapter 1: Andre and Krystal  
(Imagine while reading the minecraft world isn't in blocky form okay? also one meter would be if it was in blocky form one block long or tall also the pic is the best i could find so lay off k?)

In the world that is blessed at day, but cursed at night, that people build amazing machines, structures, and marvelous cities, where people mine, where people build communities, a place where monstrous creations live, where the un-dead roam and populate the shadows, creatures that commit suicide, three meter tall monsters steal things, and spiders haunt the outside world and the dark caves and mine-shafts where you can travel to hell, where flying banshees, lava loving pigs, flying blazing monsters roam forts, skeletons that wither things away, beings of lava roam the grounds, where you can find a space-like gate and go into a demonic dark realm guarded by a dragon, a three headed beast of destruction can be made flies killing anything that moves, beings that when killed multiply endlessly, and where crafting and smelting things is the key to survival. There shall be a colossal sized event shall take place. We shall take a peak into this world to witness this event. It all started with a woman miner.

Krystal was mining inside of the mine that was just slightly on the outskirts of the town; that was about twenty miles from New Craft City, and she was mining downwards towards the lower levels of the earth. All was quiet except for the sound of iron hitting stone, until some footsteps echoed through the tunnels. Krystal looked behind her a bit uneasy, then she placed a cobble stone wall that was about four meters high and four meters long wall. She continued to mine downwards; making a stair-case leading down, until she broke through into a beautiful little cavern that had a water fall rushing down into a water worn away lake-bed it was filled with water, it had lily pads and little frogs and other aquatic creatures. In this place, it seemed like the entire world was at peace.

Andre was walking through the mine shafts that the humans had built. He had to crouch down though so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling, to him that was the only downside to the mines. "Why do they haft to make these tunnels so low?" He asked himself. He stopped walking, when he saw a tunnel leading to a large cobble stone wall. He walked over to it, "What the..." He murmured He placed his right hand on the top middle cobblestone and his left on the one below his right hand. His eyes started to glow a deep, dark purple, then the cobblestone floated out of place with a creaking noise. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the two pieces cobblestone flew straight behind me. He proceeded to do the same to the cobblestone that was below the two he just moved. He stumbled upon to a stair-case leading downwards. Andre scratched his head and started to walk down the stairs; ducking so he didn't bump his head against the stone. He walked down the stairs until he emerged into a cave that glistened with moisture from the water fall that developed over time, and the water fall made a little rainbow from the stream of light coming down through a hole leading to the surface. It truly was a magnificently beautiful cavern He walked towards the lake, he shuttered when he looked down at the water. He then heard a sweet, marvelous humming sound. Andre turned towards where he heard the humming sound, he quickly teleported away up onto a ledge above the cavern. Andre looked down at the woman she was sitting in the spot where the light was shining through; the light glistened off her beautiful cyan colored hair. The way the light was shining on her could of fooled a uneducated man that she was an angel sent from above. Andre stood up and quietly said to himself out loud "Finally I have a chance to prove that I'm a friendly Enderman!" The woman looked up and he quickly dropped down out of sight, "Also i need to remember to learn to stop talking to myself..." He stated, he teleported down near the woman.

Krystal had stopped and started to eat her lunch; while "bathing" in the sunlight that streamed through a hole to the surface. She heard a "Zoom-p!" and instantly tensed up. She really wished she had taken some of her T.N.T and redstone when she left home, but she eased up a bit and started to pack up her stuff and got her gear ready. She tensed up again when the same sound was heard. She turned around and was meet by the gaze of an Enderman! She quickly looked down at the ground and covered her eyes slightly.

Andre watched in sorrow as the woman looked downwards at the sight of him, "Wait... I'm a friendly Enderman I won't hurt you" Andre exclaimed. The woman was hesitant, but she finally spoke up, "Y-you promise...?" She asked. "Yes, I promise I won't hurt you if you look at me." Andre promised. The woman slowly uncovered her eyes and slowly looked up at Andre.

The Enderman said that it wouldn't hurt her if she looked up at him. She didn't trust the Enderman, but curiosity got the better of her, since no enderman ever talked to a human. When she looked up at him he was at least three meters tall; as expected, it had what she thought was a palish-skin tone, purple irises, from strands of its hair that had fallen out of its hat it had snow white hair, it was wearing black sneakers with purple laces, he was wearing a black pair of jeans, a long black and purple coat, and a black hat with two large, slightly crooked, plastic purple eyes on it, "Hi..." The enderman said shyly. Krystal looked up and down on it, trying to take in all its features, "Hey..." She replied. She had never thought that an Enderman would look this…this…hot. She looked him into the eyes; she was very interested what his next move was going to be. "So...Hi...My name is Andre..."Andre informed Krystal, "Andre huh? Well it is nice to meet you Andre, my name is Krystal." Krystal replied.

Andre liked Krystal's name, it sounded like a certain gem that only could be found in his birth place. It was very quiet, until a soft meow broke the silence. "Was that a cat? All the way down here?" Krystal asked in shock. The meow came again, then a small, fuzzy head popped out of Andre's coat's neck slight. The cat meowed again curious as to what was happening. "He-he...This is Mr. Whiskers...Enderman really love these guys, I don't know entirely why." Andre explained. "Oh that's, so cute." Krystal exclaimed. Andre took Whiskers out of his coat, then put him on his head and set his hat down covering Whiskers.

Just then, the sound of echoing footsteps blew through the cavern, from the stairs, Andre quickly teleported up and onto the top of the cave ceiling and grabbed onto two stalactites with his hands. Then he pressed his shoes against two other stalactites that were behind him. Two men emerged from the stair-way. "Krystal, why are you so far down from the mine?" The soldier; called Matt, stated. "Yeah, you know there is a lot of mob activity down this far into the caverns." The miner; called Sam who is both Matt's and Krystal's best friend, exclaimed worried. "Sorry, the upper level resources were getting thin." Krystal apologized. Just then Whiskers meowed again! "What...was...that...?" Matt asked. "Oh sorry, I have a bit of a cold..." Krystal lied. Whiskers meowed again, "Is that a cat?" Sam asked skeptically. Andre was sweating now, as he prayed for Whiskers to quiet down. Andre's hands were also sweaty making his grip on the stalactites loosen, just enough for him to lose his grip! He was able to recover though; he sighed in relief, until he saw that Whiskers and fallen out of his hat and was now sky falling downwards towards the cave floor! Andre quickly teleported onto the cave floor; landing on his back, and caught Whiskers and his hat. He sighed happy knowing that Whiskers was now safe...until he realized that he had teleported in the middle of Krystal, Sam, and Matt. "Um...Hi...I'm Andre..." Andre greeted hesitantly.

A few very awkward seconds passed by; although it felt like hours, until the two men broke the silence and shouted, "ENDERMAN! Get him!" Matt and Sam exclaimed. Matt went and took out his bow and took out an arrow from his quiver. He pulled the arrow back constricting the bow, he then released. Andre reacted not by thought, but by his kind's instincts of survival. He quickly teleported out of the way, just missing the arrow by inches He then quickly sat Whiskers on top of his head and placed his hat back on covering him. Then Sam drew out his iron sword; that had been enchanted with Sharpness II and Knock-back I, and charged at Andre! Sam swung the sword in an arch motion, but Andre grabbed the blade and pushed it backwards along with pushing Sam backwards a few inches from the recoil added with Andre's added momentum, "Guys, Stop!" Krystal demanded.

Matt readied his bow again aiming at Andre's heart. Sam had recovered and lifted his Iron enchanted sword up, then swung it ground wards toward Andre's head! Andre raised his hands and grabbed the blade in mid swing! Both Andre and Sam at this moment were evenly matched in strength so neither one could move or get the other hand on the Sam kept Andre in one place, Matt pulled the arrow back and Aimed at Andre's heart. But, Krystal grabbed his hand right before he released it. "Krystal what are you doing?! let go and get back!" Matt ordered. "No! He isn't a..." Krystal said, but couldn't finish as Sam cut her off by shaking her hand off, then he let the arrow go! Andre noticed that Matt fired an arrow, but he couldn't teleport cause if he let go of the sword Sam would stumble in front of the arrow! He then thought of something, both him and Sam were pushing the sword forwards and/or downwards! He used all his strength and pushed the sword to the right, the sword got in front of the arrow's trajectory and was deflected and was sent zooming into a stone pillar. While Sam was confused by what just happened Andre pulled the sword forward, then he twisted it at an angle to where Sam turned around a bit, then Andre pulled the sword and Sam's hands up, over, and behind his back. Andre started to pull backwards stretching Sam's arms a bit, then Andre kicked Sam in the waist, which caused Sam to let go of the sword and was sent flying! He ended up crashing face first into Matt. The both groaned in pain, "Ooh... my acing head..." Sam groaned Andre then walked up to the two and raised the sword high in the air! Sam and Matt put their hands in front of their face, they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then a large clang was heard, Sam and Matt opened their eyes and looked over to their right and saw Sam's sword wedged into the ground. "Are you finished you two?" Krystal asked.

After everything had settled down, Sam and Matt were ready to listen. "Okay...so how do we know you're not lying about being a friendly Enderman?" Matt asked. "Well...I didn't kill you when I had that blade in my hand...so..." Andre mumbled "Just because you spared us doesn't necessarily mean your friendly." Sam replied. "Come on guys! Why can't you just trust him? I trust him." Krystal said. "Fine Krystal, as long as you trust him, we will two." Sam said. They headed up towards the upper mine levels, V.I.A. the staircase that Krystal made. When they got to the top of the staircase Krystal told Andre to wait near the entrance of the mine, she told him to wait till she came up. Andre teleported near the entrance of the mine, he waited underneath a tree, whenever someone came out they just saw an Enderman sitting there, playing with a cat. They just looked at him and shook their head. After a few hours; when it was the afternoon time, Krystal came out of the mine and looked over at the tree where Andre was sitting. Andre put Whiskers back underneath his hat and stood up. Krystal walked over to Andre, "So... Andre this may sound strange...but, do you have a place to sleep?" Krystal asked. "Yes, Yes I do." Andre answered. "Oh well then you can stay... Wait what?" Krystal questioned. "I said that I do have a place to stay. I can show you...If you don't believe me." Andre offered, "Sure." Krystal accepted, a bit curious as to what his house was. Andre reached out his hand and Krystal took it, they both teleported away from the mine and to Andre's home.

Krystal and Andre teleported in front of a high security leveled iron fencing; they were at the gate part, "Why did we teleport to Erdna E. M.'s mansion?" Krystal asked. "Wait...Andre...Erdna...Oh my notch...Your Erdna E. M.?!" Krystal asked. "Yeah...Its Andre backwards...and the E. M. is Enderman." Andre replied. Andre used his ender pearl on a weird lock, it flashed a bright light, then it opened up. Andre placed his Enderpearl back in his mouth. "Well come on let's go." Andre said. Andre and Krystal walked into the mansion. When they entered it Krystal was shell-shocked, It was decorated as if notch had hand crafted every detail himself! "Wow..."Krystal gawked. "Yeah...so..you uh want anything to eat? A drink maybe?" Andre asked her. "No...No I'm good." Krystal answered. Just then a butler and two things that looked like golems accompanied the butler walked out of what seemed to be the dining room. "I'm glad to see that you have returned master Andre. Is there anything you wish for me to get you?"The butler asked. "No. I'm fine, but thank you any way Jenkins." Andre said. "But, could you have the soul golems check the fence perimeter? I think that there was a hole in a section of the fence." Andre explained. Jenkins nodded, "As you wish sir." Then him and the golems walked away, "Hey...Andre...," "Yeah?" "Um...What were those golems using?" Krystal asked. "Oh their swords and armor are made of a gem that's only found in the end; it's two times stronger than diamonds, and it is a lot more durable too." Andre explained. "Okay...but what were those things that were in those strap-like holders?" She asked. "Oh...those are a bit harder to explain. It's easier to show you." Andre stated. Andre then escorted her to a room that was about twenty meters tall and fifteen meters wide. In the middle of the room was a podium and on the podium was a book that was titled, "Andre's invention, design, and construction workbook". Andre picked it up, opened it, and flipped through the pages. He stopped and marked a page then handed it to Krystal. "There, invention number forty-four, Hand held pistol." Andre stated. Krystal looked at the design and was shell-shocked; the amount of materials needed to even make this thing was mind numbing! "Wow…" Krystal murmured. "Yeah, I've designed and made almost every single one of these inventions. But, I can never show any one it." Andre said. "You can keep that while you're here."Andre told her

For the next thirty minutes Krystal looked through Andre's work book. She was mind blown! There were inventions so complex and advanced that they could be used to travel to other planets in the galaxy! She closed the book, walked back into the room with the podium, and placed it back onto the podium. Krystal put a hand over her heart. She felt tears weal up in her eyes, Andre was so kind and brilliant…but it meant nothing since humans hated Enderman and killed them practically on sight. She walked out of the room and rubbed her eyes getting rid of the tears that had weald up in her eyes. She walked towards Andre's room. When she entered it she was met by the gaze of one of those "Soul golems" as Andre called them. She looked at it and noticed it had no pupils in its eyes, reminded her of that old child's tale of Herobrine. She shivered at the thought; she noticed that this thing had that "pistol" Andre had created. She reached towards it and when she was about to grab it the golem grabbed her wrist with lightning fast reflexes. Krystal flinched at the golem's movement; it slowly pushed her hand back to her. It looked her in the eyes and she saw something horrid, war, death, destruction, the slaughtering of every person in the world. She even saw someone kill Andre. She was horrified, but she couldn't look away something had a trance on her. A very, very weak raspy voice spoke to her, it echoed with the sound of a thousand voices speaking at once. "Save him…please…" The voice uttered.

Just when she thought she was going to lose her mind, a hand touched her shoulder and turned her from the golem. "Krystal, Krystal! Wake up!" Andre said. He shook her a bit breaking the fog clouding her vision. "W…What…? What happened…?" Krystal asked. "You just looked into the soul golem's eyes. You shouldn't do that. It really can destroy one's mind with the amount of souls that are sealed in that golem." Andre explained; Krystal nodded understanding. She looked back at it only for a moment and she swore that its cold, emotionless, soulless eyes had tears in them.


	2. Chapter 2 Crater, Zoby, and Skully

Chapter 2: Explosions, Arrows, and Infections

Andre and Krystal walked out of the room and into the main hallway. When they walked out that's when things got weird. They heard a hissing sound, a bow launching arrows, and a "Bleh, Blah" sound. "Oh Notch no… I thought that they were still asleep…" Andre stated. "Was that a creeper, zombie, and skeleton?" Krystal asked shocked. "Okay…um…before they come out I should tell you that I have three roommates to help with the bills and stuff. One is a creeper, one is a skeleton, and one is a zombie. Oh and they don't get along that much." Andre explained.

Just then a door flung open and a man with a very pale skin tone, white hair, with skinny jeans on that made his leg bones visible, a shirt that only went down to his rib cage area with a split going up the middle of it, white shoe-like cloth covering its feet, most peculiar of all a hat on his head that had two plastic eyes that looked very hollow and dead just like the man's eyes. The man was also carrying an iron bow; which had things attached to it that could only have been some of Andre's inventions. He fired two more arrows into the room and exclaimed in a very hollow emotionless sounding voice, "Come on you two! Is that all you got?!"

The man ran down the hallway and was followed by two more men. One had a very greenish colored skin tone, claws, a faded out green hoodie on that had two plastic black eyes with blood red pupils on the front of the hoodie, sneakers that had a faded worn down color, and tattered faded out dark blue jeans on. The second man had a camouflage jacket hoodie on with a very creepy dark happy face on the front of it, the same shoe-like cloth on his feet like the first man; except they were camouflage, camouflage pants, and he had a tanned skin tone, and green hair. "There is no where you can run where we can't follow Skully!" the camo man said in a deep voice. "Yeah…so just…take it like a man!" The other man said in a weak raspy voice.

"Just in case you're wondering…the camo one is called Crater Creeper, the one in white is called Skully Skeleton, and the last one is Zoby Zombie." Andre explained. Krystal nodded and followed Andre down the path the three took. They found the Crater and Zoby cornering Skully. Andre quickly walked up behind them and grabbed the two's hoodies. Skully tried to run away, but Andre tripped him and pinned him with his right foot. "Okay Zoby start explaining." Andre demanded. Zoby seemed as though his head was about to explode from thinking; obviously thinking of words with a mind hard-wired for eating and killing only wasn't easy, Zoby ceased the look and spoke up. "Skully…he put…Whiskers…on him…while he was…sleeping…and opened…the curtains…shining…sunlight on me…" Zoby stuttered.

Andre sighed, he let Crater and Zoby go and grabbed Skully, dragged him to his room, opened the door, whistled; calling his two dogs a large male and a medium sized female, threw Skully in the room, then locked the door trapping him in there. Zoby and Crater; now paying attention to their surroundings, noticed Krystal. Crater hissed and Zoby growled, "Human…you better leave now if you know what's good for you." Crater threatened with his deep voice. "Yeah…you…better go…or else…" Zoby stuttered. Krystal stepped back slightly as they got ready to pounce. Right as they lunged at her Andre teleported, put an arm around Krystal, then teleported out of the way of the two; who slammed into a wall. "Hey! You guys be nice to her!" Andre told them, "What?! Andre she is a human!" Crater stated. "Yeah…she…can't be…t-trusted" Zoby stuttered. "Okay then, if you guys don't trust her and don't be kind to her, then I will lock you Crater in a room with Mr. Whiskers, and you Zoby I will force you to sun-bath!" Andre threatened. Zoby and Crater looked at each other and gulped then nodded angrily, "Fine Andre." They responded.


	3. Chapter 3 Holy crap! He is Tall

Chapter 3: Holy Crap! His Tall

(sheep means the f word, Herobrine means damn; obvious reasons…Nether means hell, notch means god, son of a pig means son of a bi*ch, also in a paragraph is some content that isn't suitable for kids under 16.)

Andre smiled slightly. "Okay…You should be safe here now Krystal. I better go let Skully out before my dogs scare him to death." Andre stated. Andre headed to his room's door: he opened the door and Skully jumped out of it and yelled, "Shut the door! Shut it!" Andre quickly shut the door before his dogs figured out where Skully went. Skully was shaking from fear; he had a huge fear of dogs. He up-dated Skully about Krystal and told him he'd lock him in with his dogs again if he wasn't kind and trusting towards her. Andre walked into his work room with the design, invention, and workbook. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages: he stopped on the page with the ore detector design on it. He smiled and went to the storage room.

Andre went to the storage room and got sixteen iron bars, a diamond, a emerald, a coal, a copper bar, a tin bar, an aluminum bar, a steel bar, a titanium bar, a piece of obsidian, and a ruby piece. He walked over to his custom made heavy duty workbench. He placed the iron all around the center; which held all the precious gems and ores including one iron bar, he then picked up a blow torch and a steel hammer. He fired up the blow torch and melded the things together, and then he hammered away at the device finishing the fusion of the materials. He then used a pair of iron tongs, grabbed the device, and then dipped it into a water bucket. He smiled slightly.

He took the device down and presented it to Krystal. "What…is that…?" Krystal asked confused. "I call it the mineral detector. It will flash green when your close to a mineral, then it will flash yellowish-orange when you're a few meters from it, then it will flash red when your right next to, behind, below, and or above a mineral. It's a gift for you." Andre explained. He handed it to Krystal; he also handed an Enderpearl to her. She looked at him confused again. "Don't worry; I actually have loads of these. It's the device's power source it's the only thing that won't burn out or burn up while in use." Andre explained. Krystal smiled slightly and put the device in her pocket. "Thank you Andre. That's very sweet of you." Krystal thanked. Andre rubbed his arm slightly. "Oh it…was nothing…" He said.

Soon Krystal packed up her things, got her back-pack on and headed for the door, "Hey Andre?" She called, "Yeah? Is there something you want?" Andre replied, "Do you think you would be interested in a mining job? At the mine I work at?" Krystal asked. Andre thought about it and decided that he would enjoy being with Krystal more often would be nice. "Yes, that sounds like it would be fun." Andre answered. Krystal smiled, and then left the mansion.

Krystal walked home happily; she was excited for the morning at work. She took out the present Andre gave her. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. She still felt a tinge of guilt being half human; humans slaughtered hundreds of his race and because of their hatred for Enderman, he could never share his genius with the world. It was sad enough to start to break her heart. She felt her eyes well up with warm tears. They trickled down her check and dropped off her chin and hit the ground. She walked to her house, opened the door, entered, closed the door, and entered her room. She took off her back-pack and set it down on the floor next to her bed. She took off her shoes and socks, then her shirt and jeans. She sat down on her bed and picked up the remote to her T.V. she turned it on and watched the news. "This is Minenews M.R.F.N reporter Jack here. Reporting the most successful Enderman hunting operation preformed by our military yet! A total of two hundred Enderman were slain in just two weeks. It was by far the best operation yet, the military commander; Steve Block, said this today "These monsters plague our great world! Our military will not rest until they finally are wiped out of our world for good! As we amass the enderpearls we get ever closer to finding the portal to their dimension! When we have collected enough we will go on a blaze hunt and get enough blaze powder to make the Ender-eyes! Then the true hunt will begin!" These are truly prosperous times for our great race." The reported said. Krystal felt more tears start to well in her eyes, she quickly turned the T.V. off and rubbed her eyes wiping the tears away. She got under her bed covers and rested her head on her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

Krystal woke up and stretched; she walked into her bathroom and turned on her shower. She waited feeling the water until it was the perfect temperature. When it was the right temperature she unstrapped her bra and let it drop to the floor. She then took off her panties and dropped them on the floor. She slid the shower curtain to the side, stepped in, and then slid the curtain back. She shivered slightly and got goose bumps on her body; because of the sudden change in body temperature, she took a hold of the bar of soap that was inside the shower, she then started to rub the soap over her body. Suds soon covered her into body, Krystal then started to rub the soap on her breasts, as she did she blushed slightly and bit her lip; lately her breasts have been growing so they've been very sensitive, she started to rinse her body of the soapy suds. She took her shampoo and gave it two squirts, put it back, then started to shampoo her hair. When her hair was fully shampooed she then started to wash it. When she finished cleaning herself she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and started to dry herself off.

Andre woke up and yawned as he got up from bed. He got dressed; in clothes that looked more human than his other clothes and got on colored contacts to make his eyes seem human two, and headed out of the mansion. He made sure to tell Jenkins to keep a watchful eye on Crater, Zoby, and Skully. He walked out of the fence perimeter and walked down the gravel pathway. He arrived at a fork in the road and read a sign that said, "Right: Mine, Left: Miningstun" He took the right pathway and headed to the entrance of the mine. When he arrived he saw Krystal waiting at the mine's entrance. Krystal turned around, smiled, and then waved at Andre, "Hey Andre, ready for your first mining day?" Krystal asked. Andre nodded. They both walked into the mine's entrance and they were greeted by four soldiers; one of which exclaimed, "Holy crap! He is tall!" Krystal explained that Andre was a new miner and that he started today, the four soldiers then got Andre a iron pickaxe, 128 torches; with flint and steel to be able to light them, a very large backpack, and an iron sword. "Actually…you can keep the sword I won't need it." Andre stated. "Okay buddy…but, neither the mining industry nor we are responsible for any mob attacks that you come across and you are unarmed." The soldiers explained. Andre nodded and headed down the mine with Krystal. Krystal and he got on an elevator and headed down to the lowest section of the mine.

When they got to the lowest level of the mine Krystal took out the device that Andre made her, flipped it on, and started to look around using its help. While Krystal used Andre's device Andre walked around the little made tunnels and shafts that usually abruptly ended. Andre took out his pick and scratched his head, trying to figure out what this was used for. He sighed and then put it into his bag; he then placed his hand on a stone wall and his eyes glowed like last time and he did the same thing. He soon broke through into a large cavern that was filled with iron, steel, copper, tin, and rubies, "Hey Krystal? Is this what we are looking for?" Andre asks Krystal. Krystal walked over to him and saw what he stumbled upon, "Dear Notch…good job Andre!" Krystal said, as her ore detector started to ring like crazy. Krystal went back up a few levels and told the soldiers to go to the very bottom of the mine and follow her. The miners followed her down and she showed them all the ore's that Andre found. "Sheeping damn…," "What in the Nether…," "My Notch…this is so Herobrine great…," "Son of a pig…how could this of hid from us?!" The miners muttered to themselves.

For the next few hours Andre sat watching the miners and Krystal; learning how to use a pickaxe correctly and be more like a human. Andre took out his pickaxe and walked over to a ruby crystal ore. He raised his hand raising the pick high in the air and brought it downwards towards the ruby block. When the pickaxe hit it the ore shattered and the rubies came out of the stone; his Enderman strength really helped him with this feat. The miners looked at him curious. "Do that again…" A miner said. Andre nodded and walked over to the steel ore. He raised his pickaxe and swung it downwards the ore shattered releasing the steel minerals that were able to be smelted into steel. The miner's jaws dropped, "Herobrine son…You are sheeping strong!" The biggest miner gawked.

Soon the day ended and Andre and Krystal were going up the elevator shaft. Krystal looked at Andre, and then looked down, "Hey Andre? You know those designs you made that were like cars and other stuff?" Krystal asked, "Yeah, what about them?" Andre replied. "Well, I was thinking…if you showed the designs to the leading technology company in New Craft City…then you could get some credit for your genius…" Krystal explained. Andre blushed slightly hearing Krystal call him a genius. "Well…I wouldn't call myself a genius…but, I would like to show the designs to them…" Andre stated, "Okay. I'll do it…except I don't know how to get to that city." Andre said. "I know how to get there. I could accompany you and show you the way there." Krystal offered. "That sounds wonderful! Thank you Krystal" Andre thanked her. They both walked out of the mine and headed to their homes to pack for the trip.


	4. Chapter 4: A Tragic Death

Chapter 4:A Tragic Death

Andre entered his mansion and walked up to his room, he took out the stuff in his back pack that he got from the soldiers in the mine. He then packed in his water bottle, a couple spare enderpearls, fifteen clips of his modified rifle; which was a branch off the originating seed of the pistol; he then grabbed the rifle and used the strap it had to holster it over his back. He packed some food and he then packed a little cube device that he made for when someone was traveling and or camping. He then grabbed the final thing; he walked into his large work room and grabbed the book he made off the pedestal. He got his old enderman clothes on and packed in his human clothes. He walked downstairs and met Jenkins his butler at the door. "Yes Master Andre?" Jenkins asked. "Jenkins, I'm going to be gone for a few days or a few weeks. So until I come back you're in charge. Feel free to sick the golems on Crater, Zoby, and Skully when they are fighting and or not listening to you." Andre explained. "As you wish Master Andre; I hope you have a wonderful trip." Jenkins replied. Andre then walked out of his mansion and walked out of the gates and headed towards Krystal's house.

Krystal had started to pack some things for the trip she was going on with Andre: she packed some spare clothes, a soap bar; for whenever she needed to wash herself in a pond of lake, some food, some redstone torches, and finally things of T.N.T and of course her trusty diamond sword; the one that her father used to protect her when a hoard of zombies attacked them…She held the sword for a while remembering that fatal day when the zombies attacked. She started to cry, remembering the day as if it was yesterday…

Krystal and her Dad Ghoster were walking back to their house, coming back from a long day at Ghoster's work of mining. Krystal had begged Ghoster to let her come for a day to see her cool dad's job. When they were half way there Ghoster heard a groaning sound. He tensed up and grabbed his diamond sword's hilt. He looked around the area. He turned towards Krystal, "Honey? I want you to find a place to hide Okay? Don't come out until I say." Ghoster explained, "But…why daddy?" Krystal innocently asked. "Just do this for daddy okay sweetie? I think there are some bad mobs around here." Ghoster explained. Krystal nodded, let go of Ghoster's hand, then ran towards a tree, climbed it and hid in a hole in the middle of the tree.

Ghoster unsheathed his old diamond sword that had a smite III, unbreaking X, and a knockback II enchantments. He heard the groaning again this time it was louder and sounded like there was a lot more of it. He turned around and quickly swung his sword as he turned, lobbing off a zombie's head! He stood there and saw a hoard of fifty zombies; he quickly put on his diamond chest plate that had a protection II enchantment. He gritted his teeth and yelled at the hoard, "You may kill me! But, you aren't going to do it easily! And I swear if you even breathe on my daughter, so help me I will come back from the grave as one of you just to kill you all!" Ghoster yelled.

The zombies charged at Ghoster. Ghoster swung his sword and created a long thick gash down the zombie's chest! The zombie then flew back and slammed into a tree trunk. The zombie slowly got up and started to walk back to Ghoster! Ghoster swung his sword again, this time lobbing a zombie's arm clean off! The zombie was sent flying back slamming into three other zombies, who intern started to eat the fellow zombie now bleeding; even the zombie itself started to eat itself! Ghoster started to kill the zombie's one by one, but when he launched a zombie into a tree with a hole in the middle of it: the zombie got up and noticed that someone was inside it! The zombie reached its hand in the hole trying to grab at Krystal!

Krystal screamed, "AHH! Daddy!" Ghoster turned and saw the zombie trying to grab his little Krystal. He growled slightly and ran over to the zombie, Ghoster then ran his sword through the left part of zombie's head. The zombie's hand had fallen limp. Ghoster pulled his sword out of the zombie's head and smiled at Krystal. "Everything will be okay Krystal." Ghoster reassured his baby girl. But, while Ghoster was distracted a zombie was able to sneak up to him, claw his hand, making him drop his sword, then the zombie grabbed Ghoster's neck and flung him in the middle of the hoard! Ghoster was down, but in no sense of the word out. He grabbed a hold of a zombie's claw and rammed it through its own head! He then grabbed a hold of his iron dagger in his pocket. He then started to delve it into one zombie's head at a time! But, there was just too many zombies surrounding him, each time he attacked a zombie behind him or next to him clawed him. Soon Ghoster was on his knees and was now helpless. He had a tear in his eyes, for he knew when they were finished with him they would go after Krystal.

Ghoster then noticed something out of the corner of his right eye, he saw an Enderman! He mustered up all his remaining strength and threw a rock over at the Enderman. The Enderman saw the rock thrown and grabbed it. He looked over and saw a defenseless human getting swarmed by a group of thirty zombies. The Enderman growled, for this human had saved this Enderman's life! The Enderman ran over and started to tear the zombies to ribbons! When all the zombies were killed the Enderman tried to help the man up. "No…my baby girl…please get my daughter…" Ghoster ordered. The Enderman nodded and walked over to the hole in the tree. He reached out his hand towards Krystal. Krystal was very, very hesitant, but Ghoster reassured her that the Enderman was a good person. Krystal took the Enderman's hand, got out of the tree, and ran over to Ghoster.

Krystal kneeled on the ground next to her father, "Daddy…? Daddy please get up." Krystal begged her father. "Krystal…listen to me…" Ghoster told Krystal. Krystal wiped the tears in her eyes away and nodded. "You haft to go to the house…please go with this friendly Enderman…He will take care of you now…" Ghoster explained. Ghoster coughed up some blood; his skin turned into a sickish green. "NO! I won't leave you daddy!" Krystal cried while she started to swell up with tears. "Please…Trender…please take care of my little princess…she was all I had left…and I never want her to come in harm's way…" Ghoster told Trender the Enderman. Trender nodded understanding, he took Krystal's hand Krystal resisted Trender. "Please baby girl…I'm going to turn…and I want you to remember me the way I was…" Ghoster told Krystal. He signed to Trender to end him before he turned. Trender nodded, then he teleported Krystal into her house and in her room. Trender then came back and picked up the sword. "You know…I've always known in my heart…that Enderman weren't that bad…after all…my wife was an Enderman…" Ghoster explained.

Trender hesitated when he had the sword's tip pointed at Ghoster's head after hearing his words. Trender then began to have tears trickle down his face and dropped on Ghoster's body. "You…friend…will never be forgotten…in the eyes of me…or my race…this I swear…I will protect your daughter…your dying wish will be granted…now…please be at peace…and may Notch guide your soul." Trender said in a sorrowful voice. He then raised the sword and plunged it downwards as Ghoster's eyes turned black. The sword delved into Ghoster's head and his entire body fell limp. He pulled the sword out of his corpse. He teleported and put the sword on the mantle in the living room, he then teleported back and picked Ghoster's corpse up. He used his powers and levitated tons of dirt out of the ground and placed Ghoster in it. He dropped the dirt back on the hole, grabbed a thing of stone, and carved in the stone "R.I.P Ghoster 2100-2150, truly a great man in the eyes of humans…and mobs…" the grave stone read. Trender placed the stone on the grave and gave him a prayer, he then teleported back into the house with Krystal.

Krystal wiped her tears away and put the sword in the sheath and put it in its strap; that was on her side. "It's been thirteen years dad…please…can you and mother keep me safe on this trip." Krystal prayed. Before she left to go meet Andre she took a bouquet of rare pink roses and placed the bouquet between the two graves of her father and mother; whose graves were in the garden in the front of the house. She then she headed down the gravel pathway and headed towards Andre's house.

Andre met up with Krystal at the cross roads that lead to either the town or the mines. "Are you ready Andre?" Krystal asked Andre. "Yeah, I got everything packed; even a little device that will make creating a camp a lot easier." Andre stated.


	5. Chapter 5: A White Eyed Man

Chapter 5: The White Eyed Man

Krystal and Andre set off on their "adventure" so to speak. They were heading to New Craft City, so Andre could show the supreme miner council. As they walked through the thick foliage, they found many, many beautiful areas. Areas that seemed to of been trapped in time, forever untouched by the hands of humans. It brought a tear to Andre's eye every time they found one; it was terrific to find areas that were still untouched and beautiful. As they walked Andre spent some time looking over some of his blue prints. Specifically the Space ship, space station, Rocket crafting bench, the electricity wiring and batteries, the oxygen collector, the oxygen distributer, the fuel pump, the refinery ,and the suit design that allowed people to breath and live in space. Krystal sometimes peaked over at the designs and each time she did she got a massive head ach from just looking at the blue prints. "How could someone be so smart?" Krystal thought to herself.

When they got to the jungle of death the sun started to set; casting a dimming smile on the horizon. Krystal looked around to find a spot to make a camp. She found a fairly flat land in the jungle and lead Andre to it. "Okay I'll go get some wood and…" Krystal started to say, "No its okay, watch." Andre stated. Andre put the little cube of his on the ground, grabbed Krystal's hand, and then ran over behind a tree. The cube illuminated an intense bright white light. It then made a loud popping noise and loud thuds were heard. Andre and Krystal came out of behind the tree. Krystal's mouth dropped, she was starring at a one level house, with a room with many bunk beds, a fully equipped kitchen, a living room with a flat screen T.V., and bathroom, even a fireplace! "In the name of Notch…" Krystal gawked. "Yeah I said it would come in handy…" Andre stated.

Krystal and Andre walked into the house. Krystal looked around very impressed, but trying not to let it show. Krystal went into the bedroom and undressed getting her P.J.s on. When she walked out Andre saw that she was now wearing an almost see through tank top with little kittens on it, and a pair of almost crystal clear silk shorts on. Andre's cheeks blush a dark red seeing her cloths. "Aren't you going to change?" Krystal asked curiously. Andre blushed even more as she got close to him. "I...I…um…don't have anything besides these cloths…and my human cloths…" Andre stuttered. "Then, what do you sleep in?" Krystal asked, now more curious. She got a bit closer to him, "Well…I…usually…sleep in…the…um…" Andre stuttered blushing even redder now. Just then as Andre was about to speak again a flash of lightning appeared outside in the dark sky, then a very, very loud boom came from the thunder. Krystal's eyes widened and she screamed slightly and jumped up and onto Andre hugging him tightly. Andre looked at her surprised. Krystal kept her eyes closed tight. "I…I'm sorry…I don't like thunder…" Krystal explained.

Soon everything settled down, Krystal and Andre were sitting on the couch watching the T.V.; watching survivor the show that shows a man surviving out in the wilderness with only his wits and skills, the storm was still raging outside and it started to pour down hard. Krystal had fallen asleep and her head was resting against Andre's arm. Just as Andre's eyes were about to shut from exhaustion, he heard a banging on the door. It jolted him awake and he looked at the door. He noticed that Krystal was asleep, so he quietly got up and laid her head on the couch cushion. He walked over to the door and opened it up. Behind the door were two shivering, teeth chattering, blue faced miners, Who Andre recognized as Matt and Sam, "Hey Sam, hey Matt. What are you two doing here?" Andre asked. "W-w-were here for Krystal…" "Y-y-yeah…She needs to come back to the town…" Matt and Sam explained. They were freezing to death, so Andre let them in. "But please be quiet Krystal is trying to sleep. She's on the couch, over there." Andre explained and pointed over to Krystal.

Matt and Sam got by the fire place, with a blanket on and a cup of hot cocoa in their hands. "So…You two are going to New Craft City to give the Supreme Miner Council?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I'd go alone…but, I have no clue how to get there. So Krystal is helping me out." Andre explained. "Okay…but why did you two take this route? You do know the legends of the route you two are taking right…?" Matt asked him. "Yes, I do. But, I don't think Krystal does. I wanted to tell her we should have gone on a different route, but she was adamant." Andre said. "He he…that's just like Krystal when she gets the idea in her head no one can convince her otherwise." Matt muttered. "Wait…I haven't heard the legend what the Nether is it about?" Sam asked, "You don't know eh? Well…I guess I can tell you it…but please keep in mind never speak of the man's name without reason." Andre explained to Sam.

Andre looked down and sighed. He took a deep breath and looked up, "The tale starts with Notch's brother Herobrine. When they had just created the world we are on they had started to create their own heaven. And they created a pathway leading to this place. It involved going through a thick jungle, the Jungle of Death, through an incredibly dry desert, the Desert of Decay, and a frozen wasteland, The Tundra of Misery. As they built the heaven's city, Notch became more and more increasingly greedy. Soon he wanted to be the only god, and with his brother Herobrine…this was impossible. Notch saw his own brother as an obstacle… this angered Notch very so. So Notch crafted himself a Golden sword made of the rare light stone, then he waited for his little brother to go mining, then once Herobrine was deep in the mine Notch ran into the mine, found Herobrine and mercilessly slaughtered his brother. It was fifteen years later, when the first Humans that Notch had created were starting to thrive did Herobrine come back…changed. He was now a relentless killing machine, out for blood and revenge against his brother. It was two millenniums and one decade later, now Herobrine has claimed the paths that once lead to the holy city as his own path of death." Andre told. "But…I think…that the only reason why he has killed anything in the last millenniums…is because killing you humans or us mobs…is the only way he can have death…it's the closest way he can get to his death…he is faced with his own Immortality and its sad when you think of it. He can never die…therefore he can never truly live. Killing is as close to death as he can get…" Andre explained sadly.

Just then another lightning bolt flashed this time it seemed much, much closer towards them. It made Sam and Matt jump a bit, "What the Nether?!" The two quietly exclaimed. Andre looked up. "Don't worry guys. It's just a tale…Herobr…I mean he isn't real…" Andre murmured lying. Thunder roared through the jungle silencing everything. "Well…were going to stay with you guys…at least for a while…" The two said. Then Matt and Sam walked into the bed room and chose their beds. Andre walked back and sat down next to Krystal. She stirred in her sleep slightly, seeming to have a nightmare. Andre reached over and stroked her hair. When he did this Krystal reached out and took a hold of Andre's arm, she rested her head against his arm and held onto it for comfort. Andre blushed slightly then smiled. He continued to stroke her hair reassuringly.

Soon everyone was asleep and all was quiet; except for the occasional thunder. A lightning bolt flashed and it hit the ground a few feet in front of the house. A man appeared and his body was alight with a raging inferno. He started to walk towards the house; his head twitching slightly as he walked, when he walked into the house the inferno died out. His blue tattered jeans and his cyan colored shredded and burnt shirt and his ruined sneakers showed. He looked around with his eyes, he found two people on the couch and his pupil-less eyes locked onto them. He walked over to them, his head twitching as he walked. He pulled out the Golden sword that caused his very death out; he pointed the tip of it at Andre's chest. Herobrine looked up and down at Andre almost inspecting him. He then turned to Krystal and inspected her. He sheathed his sword and leaned over Andre then he whispered to him in a voice that sounded millenniums old with the voice of two thousand voices talking he said, "Please… remember this…you are the one that will end me…and take heed…that this female is yours…do not die…do not lose her…" With that Herobrine disappeared into smoke. Andre heard him in his sleep and nodded almost understanding.


	6. Chapter 6: Skelly! I choose You!

Chapter 6: Skelly! I choose You!

Andre slowly opened his eyes, as the morning sun shone on his face. He yawned slightly and looked around and saw nothing; except for Krystal he was still sound asleep resting her head on his arm which she was holding, "It…must have been just a bad dream or something…" Andre muttered to himself. He smiled slightly feeling warm inside, never has he actually let the sun's light touch his skin before; mostly because he thought like the other mobs he might of caught on fire. He gently shook Krystal trying to wake her up. "Krystal…Krystal? Wake up Krystal its morning." Andre whispered. Krystal slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she smiled slightly seeing Andre. She let go of Ander's arm and sat up stretching, "Hey Andre? Did you have a dream that someone snuck into the house?" Krystal asked. Andre looked at her a bit shocked, he had a similar dream…but, his was more different. His dream told him that he had to defeat the voice that was talking, and that he should never part with Krystal and to always protect her.

Andre walked into the kitchen and started to take some ingredients from the pantry and cabinets. "So what do you want to eat?" Andre asked. "No, no. You don't have to make me anything…" Krystal stated, but he stomach said otherwise as it growled. "I'd like to have whatever your best is." Krystal said. Andre nodded and turned on the oven. Sam and Matt came out of the bedroom, still half asleep, "Sam?! Matt?! What are you two doing here?" Krystal asked. "We got here last night." "Yeah, we are here because we're worried about you." Sam and Matt explained. "By the way I'm starving. Is there anything to eat?" Matt asked. Krystal nodded, "Yeah. Andre's in the kitchen making something special." Krystal explained. The three sat down at the table and waited. They heard a Zoom-p sound and saw Andre with three plates with food on them. He sat one down in front of Krystal, reached over and sat down the next plate in front of Sam, then teleported next to Matt and sat the plate down in front of him.

Krystal, Sam, and Matt took a fork and knife and started to eat the meal. When Sam and Matt took the first bite of the strawberry their eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. It tasted like they were eating a cloud, because of how soft and chewy it was. It made Sam develop tears in his eyes; it reminded him of when he and his mother ate her famous strawberry pie. Matt looked down, the food sparked the memory and the sweet and pollen filled air of the little grove that his Grandmother used to take him to. He smiled slightly at the memory. When Krystal took a bite of the bread, her eyes welled up with tears instantly. Her mind was elsewhere, remembering the times when she was with her father. The bread tasted just like his cinnamon flavored crunchy bread. This memory sparked others; the one when she and her father found their first diamond together, when she and her father ate together, and the most treasured of all when her father read her the children's story of "Herobrine and Notch". She finished the food and smiled; she enlaced her fingers together and looked down. She closed her eyes remembering.

Andre looked at them and sighed. "I am sorry…did I make you sad…?" Andre asked softly. Sam and Matt looked at him and said in unison, "Are you kidding?! We've never been happier in our lives." Andre sighed in relief a bit gad they weren't sad, but Krystal hadn't spoken yet, "Krystal…?" Andre said. Krystal looked up at him, smiling a bright, heartwarming smile. She was crying a bit too, her tears dropped on her almost crystal clear see through silk tank top. "It's okay Andre, I'm just very happy…" Krystal stated softly. Krystal got her clothes on and repacked her P.J.s in her bag. Everyone got ready and exited the house. "It's a Herobrine shame that we have to leave this beautiful house that you guys made." Sam stated sadly. He clicked a button next to the door and the entire house shrunk down and miniaturized into the little cube form of itself. "…" Sam said. "What in the Notch Herobrine nether was that?!" Sam exclaimed. "It's the compact camp Cube or the C.C.C for short." Andre explained. Sam sighed and said, "Let's just go…" Matt chuckled a bit, but stopped as Sam punched him in the arm.

As they walked through the Jungle of death Sam felt as though they were being stocked, but he quickly dismissed the feeling as paranoia. At least that was until he found white lotus blossom flowers left at his feet. He went wide eyed and looked around franticly. He ran ahead and quickly said, "Hey guys! Why don't we hurry up?! I mean it's nice to walk, but nowhere near as awesome to run!" He franticly explained, "You feeling okay Sam?" Matt asked worriedly, "Yeah! I am terrific, never been better, now let's move!" He stated, he started to run ahead very quickly, but a streak of white flashed by and Sam was tackled to the ground. Matt ran over to him with Krystal and saw that Skelly had tackled him to the ground. Skelly was hugging him tight pressing her large D.D. thirty-six breasts against his chest, "Skelly, get off Sam!" Matt yelled.

Skelly looked at Matt uninterested, "But, he is my rubbing buddy…" Skelly stated. Sam was blushing a very dark red and had a bad nose bleed. "I don't care he is not some play thing!" Matt exclaimed. Skelly grew more disinterested and turned back towards Sam and started to kiss him again. Sam was blushing even redder now. "You little heart breaker! You think that Sam has forgiven you for cheating on him?!" Matt exclaimed. This shook Skelly up; she looked at Sam, with big tearful eyes. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Sam froze for a second; no matter what he hated seeing Skelly cry. He stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's…okay…" Sam muttered, Skelly looked up at him tears trickling down her face. "I-I'm sorry Sammy… I-I really am…please be mine again…" Skelly begged him. Sam looked at her, then at Matt; who was looking like "Oh fine go ahead…" Sam looked back at Skelly and whipped away her tears. "It's okay Skelly. I forgive you." Sam stated. Skelly smiled brightly and hugged him more tightly. "Thank you Sammy! Thank you, I promise I will never cheat on you again."


	7. Chapter 7: Decay and Love

Chapter 7: Decay and Love

(Don't rage on one of the paragraphs I couldn't think of anything else to say to make it sound better.)

Andre, Krystal, Sam, Skelly; who really wasn't on Matt's good side, and Matt walked together down through the last parts of the Jungle of Death, when they finally got past the last sky-scraper tall jungle tree they were greeted by a sight most unnerving. For they were staring into the jaw of death himself, they were looking out at the dry wasteland that had too of been the Desert of Decay. Skelly hid behind Sam a bit, "Sammy…I don't like this place…" Skelly said timidly, "It's okay Skelly. You won't get hurt, I promise you." Sam reassured Skelly. Andre looked out at the vast wasteland that lay before them. "Hm…if I remember correctly, then in this wasteland there are a few oases in it. They should be relatively close together. About maybe…I'd haft to guess an hour or so away from one another. If we follow the alleged pathway that Notch made travelers to cross the desert safely…then we should be okay." Andre explained. "You seem to know a lot about the Notch and Herobrine legend Andre…Is there something to explain that?" Matt asked suspiciously. "Well…ever since I was a kid…no one liked me…not even my own kind…I was either too much a human or too much an Enderman. When I read the tale of Herobrine and Notch it made me feel like I wasn't the only person who had that kind of problem." Andre explained.

Krystal looked at Andre then at the ground. She knew how it felt to be left feeling alone in the world. But, when her father died…Trender the Enderman was there to fill in his place. She at least had a family member. But, Andre from the start was alone in the world. You see Enderman when have a new born can only have a mom and dad for the first month. It's by law of the Enderman, because they had to learn how to harden their hearts up and learn how to survive on their own. It was very sad when Krystal thought about it, almost sad enough to make a tear come to her eyes. They all walked into the Desert of Decay; and they were instantly hit with a blast of heat. It felt like they were in a sauna with a Blaze, Magma slime, Nether soldier, and the legendary fire monster. "Dear Notch…it is sheeping hot here!" Matt said. Matt took out what looked like an umbrella, opened it, and was shielded from the sun's heat blasts. Skelly held Sam's arm enjoying the cold; for some reason…Sam no matter what never got heated and was always ice cold… Matt looked at Sam and Skelly and then at Krystal and Andre, "Herobrine-it…Hey! Readers! Tell the freaking author to give me a girlfriend to Herobrine!" Matt yelled. Sam hit him over the head, "For Notch sake! How many times have I told you? Don't break the fourth barrier Matt." Sam replied. "Oh…right sorry Sam…" Matt apologized.

Andre walked a head of everyone, he being an Enderman could take an amount of extreme weather, freezing cold, over whelming heat, relentless rain and/or hail, excreta. Krystal was half Enderman so she was able to take some of the heat, but eventually she felt over whelmed by the heat. She caught up to Andre and got a bit closer to him. She looked up at him and asked him, "C-Could I um…" Andre looked at her curious. "What?" Andre asked. "C-Could you let me…uh…share you're coldness? It's really hot here…" Krystal stuttered. Andre blushed slightly and nodded. He opened his coat a bit and let Krystal get closer to him and partially hug him. When she touched his skin she was shell-shocked, it felt like a white cottony cloud because of how smooth and soft it was. And it felt like she was hugging a snowman in the middle of winter! He felt this cold even with his giant black coat on out in the desert.

After an hour of walking it had became dusk, and Zombies, archers (skeletons that is what I am calling skeletons), creepers, Spider people, and Enderman started to come out of hiding. Andre sat the cube next to the Oasis they found and the device popped out in the same house as before. "Whoa! That is so cool!" Skelly gawked. They entered the house and Skelly dragged Sam into a separate one bed bedroom alone. Matt sighed, knowing what was going to happen and walked into the bunk beds room. "Andre? Is um those walls sound proof?" Krystal asked. "Yeah, they are. Why?" Andre asked, "Oh, no particular reason…" Krystal replied. Andre walked over and sat down on the couch; his coat was still unbuttoned since he had forgotten to close it when Krystal stopped hugging him. Krystal was blushing a bit, when she was getting away from the heat; and closer to Andre, she saw that Andre was fairly strong. She saw that Andre had a twelve pack (pretty sure people know what that means) and that he was very skinny. And her perspective of his skin's color was changed two. His skin wasn't a pailish color, but it was as white as the snow that dropped down on Mt. Crafter.

She walked over and sat down on the couch crossing her legs while she sat. She was thinking about her feelings towards everyone, particularly the way she felt towards Andre. Krystal looked up at Andre with her pinkish purplish eyes. She eyed him up and down a bit, almost trying to confirm something. She looked down again and nodded. She scooted closer to Andre. She got a bit closer until she was sitting right next to Andre. Andre reached over and grabbed the remote; which was being held by Krystal, Andre's hand touched Krystal's hand; Andre turned his head noticing, and he blushed. "Is…there something you want to watch…?" Andre asked Krystal. "There is something…w-which I haft to tell you…" Krystal replied. Andre tilted his head slightly, curious. "What is it Krystal?" Andre asked innocently. "I've been thinking…and um…well…I think that…I…I…" Krystal stuttered. Krystal's heart was beating almost a hundred miles per second, she felt like there was some kind of slimy slime ball caught in her throat as she tried to form the words. "I love you…" Krystal finally said. Andre made a blush that was a very dark tint of red. He gulped slightly then looked into Krystal's eyes. "You do?" Andre asked innocently. "Y-Yes…I do…" Krystal stuttered. "D-Do…you love me…?" Krystal asked timidly, fearing the answer more than the question. Andre looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yes, I love you two." Andre answered. Krystal looked at him, tears of joy in her eyes. She smiled and hugged Andre; since his coat was undone she was hugging his skin instead of the coat, she kind of jumped onto him when she hugged him so she was lying on top of him while she hugged him. Andre stopped blushing and smiled he hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8: Him and the Pool

Chapter 8: Him and the Pool

Andre stroked Krystal's long silk-soft cyan colored hair comfortingly. She had fallen asleep a while ago, but she was still having nightmares. The only thing that seemed to help her was when Andre stroked her hair. He smiled seeing her smile slightly as she slept, "You're so cute when you sleep…" Andre softly stated. Andre heard thunder outside of the house; his eyes narrowed looking outside the window. He couldn't move, because it would have disturbed Krystal, so he just waited and watched. He saw a lightning bolt flash and hit the ground in front of the house, he tensed up a bit as he watched a man appear where the lightning bolt hit. A loud terrifying boom came from the thunder, making Krystal shiver a bit. She really did not like thunder. Andre stroked her hair again, calming her down. He watched as the man; who was light up with a raging inferno; walked towards the house door. The man's inferno was put out as soon as he opened the door and walked into the house. The man turned slowly and looked at Andre with his glowing white eyes. He spoke with a voice that sounded like a million old raspy voices were talking at once, "Hello…Andre…"

Andre looked at Herobrine and instinctively held Krystal close to him. "What do you want? Here to give me another message?" Andre whispered trying not to wake Krystal up. "No…I am here to tell you…that you will not make it through this desert with everyone alive…" Herobrine said. Andre's eyes widened and he looked at Krystal then quickly back at Herobrine. "No…it is not her Andre…it is someone else…But, I cannot say…" Herobrine replied. Herobrine walked over to Andre and kneeled down in front of him, "Your special Andre and you always have been. With your help the humans truly prosper. But, there must be bloodshed in order to bring ultimate peace between everything. You will lose people you care about, but you must progress through it in order to bring the world together in harmony. But, with me still living…this cannot be achieved. When the time comes you must find the anger and courage to kill me…when the time comes you will know what this means." Herobrine explained. Andre looked at him very confused, he had so many questions now, but he couldn't ask them as Herobrine started to disappear into smoke. The smoke knocked Andre out making him fall asleep, drifting off into the dream realm.

Soon it was morning and Andre woke up instantly. He was breathing hard and was practically sweating. He looked around trying to see if Herobrine was still here, but he saw nothing and sighed. "Wh-what did Herobr…I mean he mean…who will die…and what about bringing the world together…" Andre mumbled. He shook his head shaking the feeling off. He noticed that Krystal was still lying on top of him, but she was cuddling up to him in her sleep. He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek, making her blush in her sleep. He teleported off the couch and right next to her and quickly took a hold of her back and slowly rested her on the couch cushions. She turned in her slip, obviously missing his warmth. He walked over to the kitchen and started to cook again. Matt came out of the bunk room and yawned. He smelt the air and smiled he quickly got the table ready for food and sat down waiting. Soon Skelly and Sam joined them; their clothes looked a bit ruffled up almost as if they hurriedly got them on, they sat down at the table with Matt. Matt looked and Skelly then mumbled something that sounded like, "Whore…" Andre came out with Skelly, Sam, and Matt's food, he their plates in front of them, then he took Krystal's plate to her on the couch.

Andre smiled slightly and gently shook Krystal awake, "Morning Krystal. I made you breakfast." Krystal, Matt, and Sam ate it happily it bringing back different joyful memories back to them. But, when Skelly ate it she felt as if she tasted a giant juicy strawberry, which was handpicked from the garden and personal strawberry bush of Notch himself. Skelly looked at the food; very shocked, she took another bite; this time of the bread, and it tasted like she was eating the very bread that Notch used at the great feast of the realms of the over world, the nether, the End, and all the other dimensions. She smiled brightly loving this foods taste. They soon all finished their food and walked out of the cabin, Andre pressed the button again and the house shrank into its little cube form. "Let's go guys. We need to get to the next oasis before it gets into the afternoon, that's when it gets dangerously hot out in this desert." Andre explained. He walked ahead, leading everyone through the dry dune covered desert.

They walked through the desert for a couple hours and the sun was creeping its way high into the sky; as it did so did the temperature, soon Krystal was back to hiding away from the sun by using Andre's coat for protection, and Skelly was hugging Sam. Now poor Matt had only his umbrella; which didn't help all that much. After a bit more walking the sun had gotten high right in the middle of the sky and the temperature was so hot, that a magma slime creature and a Blaze run away yelling, "Herobrine-it! It's hot!" Krystal had practically fainted from the heat even with the protection, so Andre had picked her up and carried her while still shielding her. After twenty more minutes of walking, they finally found an Oasis, Matt went wide eyed and threw his umbrella next to a rock near the Oasis, quickly stripped down to his boxers, and then he jumped and dived into the Oasis. He resurfaced and spat out some water smiling brightly. "Come on in, the waters fine!" He yelled

Sam, Skelly, and Krystal all smiled brightly. Sam and Krystal opened up their bags and got out their swimming suits. Sam stripped down; while using a rock to go behind while he did it, and put on his swimming trunks. When he was ready he came out from behind the rock and saw Skelly, already dressed down into her two sizes-two small revealing bra, and her very, very tight revealing panties. Sam looked at her with big, hungry eyes and smiled. He had to hold his nose for a second to stop himself from having another nose bleed, and then he walked over to her and walked with her to the Oasis/pool. Krystal went behind the rock and got changed; when she dressed down she put her cloths on the rock's edge so as she dressed down Andre could see her shirt go on the edge, then her pants, then her socks; she laid her shoes next to the rock, then her bra. At this point Andre was blushing a very, very dark red. Then what set him over the scale Andre had to look away to stop himself from thinking about any thoughts regarding the event. Krystal then got her bikini one; which was actually the right size just a bit to revealing. When she came out from behind the rock she blushed as Andre turned and saw her in the outfit. "S-Stop looking at me…you are embarrassing me…" Krystal told. Andre nodded and looked down at the ground... When she walked over to the Oasis Andre felt some kind of liquid flowing down his face, he wiped his hand against his upper-lip and he looked at his hand. He was shocked to see that his hand had a bit of his black blood, but that would mean that Andre had a nose bleed at the sight of Krystal.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell

Chapter 9: Hell

**(Copy rights go to the people who made the bed with the sleep number mattress, and the people who made that contorting pillow that stays cool and is in a crescent shape)**

Krystal, Sam, Matt, and Skelly all were enjoying their time in the Oasis, Sam and Skelly were fooling around a bit, Skelly teasing Sam a bit. Krystal and Matt did their favorite thing to do in the pool, seeing who can stay at the bottom of the pool the longest. Everything was fun and great, nothing felt like it was out of place. Until Krystal noticed that Andre wasn't joining in the fun. She swam over to the rise of the Oasis. She put her arms on the ground; holding her in one place, and she looked up at Andre. "Come on Andre. Why don't you join in the fun?" Krystal asked. Andre looked at her, then at the water and shuttered. "I…um…prefer to play lifeguard…" Andre stuttered. Matt had gotten out of the pool, walked back a bit, ran towards the Oasis, and then he jumped and dived into the water. The water's splash back threw some water over and it splashed onto Andre's chest; which hadn't been protected by his still unbuttoned coat, and Andre's body produced purple blackish electricity lightning around his chest and Andre fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain. He groaned in pain softly, he breathed hard and slowly got up from his knees. He slowly buttoned his coat back up. "I…I can't really touch water…" Andre admitted.

Krystal looked at Andre a bit sad, "I…I...I'm sorry…I forgot you were an Enderman Andre." Krystal apologized. "It's okay, I don't blame you Krystal." Andre reassured. Andre still had a bit of the water on his chest, but he was hiding it so Krystal didn't worry about him. Andre placed the cube on the ground and the house emerged from the little cube. Andre entered the house and headed towards the room that had sound proof walls. He opened up a closet then opened a chest and grabbed some herbs. He stored them in a machine that would mash and mix the herbs. After a couple of minutes everyone got their cloths back on and packed their swim suits in their bags and came inside the house. It was the same house, except that it had actually replaced the bunk bed room with four rooms, one for Krystal, Matt, Sam and Skelly, and Andre. They all entered their rooms and closed the doors, when Krystal saw the inside of her room she was shell-shocked. The inside of her room actually mirrored her personality; the house had scanned her and figured out that her perfect room was a large twenty by twenty meter large room. With a queen sized bed, music player; with a bit of surround sound, a thirty-two inched screen T.V., silk bed sheets, that new bed with the sleep numbers, that crescent pillow that she had back at home, and it even had a machine that had a plate that said, "Repairer and restorer automatic 2000".

She looked around the room and smiled. She put her pickaxe and iron sword inside the machine, it closed, and started to do its job. Krystal was lying down on the bed and breathed happily, it was already preset to her number and was just perfect. Krystal closed her eyes and wondered how the house could do something like this. It took her a few seconds, but she realized that someone had to of programmed the house to do this. The only one that could even understand how this place worked was Andre. She sat up and curled up, holding her legs. She thought of how much Andre was doing for her lately, staying with her when a thunderstorm happened, giving her that ore detecting device, helped her stay cool when they were out in the desert. All he did was give…but, she never gave back. She started to tear up a bit as she continued to think about it. She stood up and walked out of her room and walked towards Andre's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to respond.

Andre took the herbs out of the machine and put them in his mouth. He bit down and cringed; the vial medical serum taste entering his mouth, he continued to eat until he was able to swallow it. When he swallowed he heard a knocking come on his door, he walked towards the door and opened it up. When he opened the door he saw Krystal; who was very sad and was somewhat sniffling and crying a bit, Andre looked into her teary eyes. "What's wrong Krystal?" Andre asked her. Krystal hugged him and buried her face into his coat crying. Andre was surprised a bit; he shut his door then hugged her back, stroking her hair comfortingly, "Krystal, its okay. I'm perfectly fine I promise." Andre promised. "N-No…it's n-not that…" Krystal cried. "Then what is it? Please tell me Krystal, I don't like it when you're sad." Andre stated. "I-It's just…that y-you're always g-giving stuff to me…b-b-but, I never give anything back…" She cried. Andre looked at her and smiled slightly he parted the hug a bit and kneeled down, going to eye level. "Krystal, you give me everything, just by being you. I don't want you to think that you haft to give me anything more or anything less. I love you for who you are and how you can love me, even though I am an Enderman." Andre explained. "B-B-But…" Krystal stuttered. Before Krystal could continue Andre kissed her. Krystal's eyes closed, enjoying the moment. After a few seconds, Andre parted the kiss and looked at her. "It's okay Krystal; you don't haft to give me anything more than what you're already giving me." Andre reassured. Krystal nodded slightly tears still coming from her eyes still, trickling down her cheeks. "C-C-Can I please sleep with you tonight…?" Krystal asked timidly. "Of course you can Krystal, if it makes you happy." Andre stated.

Andre and Krystal were lying down on his bed, Krystal was lying on top of him her arms wrapped around his chest; Andre had taken off his coat since Krystal asked him to, Andre was stroking her hair comforting her. Krystal slowly fell asleep lying on his chest; it wasn't till Krystal fell asleep that he realized that Krystal's DD 39 inch breasts were pressed up against his chest. He blushed a dark purple; Enderman only do that if they are really excited, and he found himself bleeding from his nose again. He sighed slightly and wiped his nose getting rid of the blood. He couldn't take advantage of her while she was asleep, nor when she was awake. He wanted to do it when she was ready. He heard a thunder boom and echo throughout the house he tensed up and looked around the room. He felt himself starting to fall asleep, but he had this feeling that he shouldn't fall asleep for tonight, something felt off. But, before he could fight it he slowly fell asleep succumbing to the exhaustion. Another lightning bolt flashed and out came from the bolt Herobrine. He walked into the house and smirked evilly. He walked into Skelly and Sam's room, he placed a hand on Sam and Krystal and they disappeared. He did the same with Matt. He then walked into Andre's room, "You must awaken in this world, and find the sword my child…" Herobrine whispered. He then touched them and the two teleported out of their dimension and down, deep down into the bowels of the earth. They soon all teleported down into the depths of the Nether, they had appeared in the middle of the Fortress. Andre slowly woke up, feeling the change in temperature. He woke up and looked around wide eyed, "Guys! Wake up! We have a problem…"


	10. Chapter 10: Bones and A Brother's Death

Chapter 10: Bones and A Brother's Death

Krystal, Sam, Skelly, and Matt woke up and looked around; when they took in the surroundings they jumped nearly three feet off the ground. They had somehow been transported directly into the Nether Fortress, "What the sheep Andre?! Why in the nether; literally, did you teleport us to the freaking nether fortress?!" Sam questioned. "Don't look at me Herobrine-it! The only dimension I can teleport to is my home world the End!" Andre stated. "Guys…" Matt said. "Well then, I guess we slept walked right into a freaking Nether portal!" Sam yelled. "Guys…" Matt muttered, "Would you stop pointing the blame at me Sam?! It wasn't me!" Andre said, "Guys!" Matt yelled, "What?!" Andre and Sam asked. "Yeah, we might want to tell these guys that we aren't going to harm their fortress…" Matt explained as he pointed over to a large hoard of Wither Skeletons and Blazes. "Oh…crap…" Andre and Sam stated.

The blaze's blaze rods floated around their six foot tall body, they glowed a bright red as their pinkish skin lit a flame. Their inferno colored eyes burned like hot coals. Their hand's formed fire charges from as their fire formed into balls in their hands and hardened into a casing. The wither Skeletons pulled out their iron swords, their impressive seven foot height making Matt turn a bit squeamish. They wield their swords proud and ready to defend with their very lives; their hollow eyes had an orb of shadows pulsating inside it. Their swords also glowed with the same aura. "Um…hey there…You have a nice fortress here…" Andre stuttered. "Leave now…Or face your destruction!" The blazes and Wither skeleton's roared. "Skelly…can you reason with the withers? Their like your cousins right…?" Sam asked. "Sorry Sammy, but like this no one can reason with my cousins…" Skelly whimpered. "…RUN!" Andre yelled.

Everyone ran from the hoard, the blazes soared high up into the air somersaulting and speeding up to Andre, Krystal, Sam, Skelly, and Matt. The blazes swung their hands, launching the fire charges! They hit the nether bricks and exploded, the area within a two meter radius was set a flame. They threw more and separated Matt and the others, "Guys go! I can see another way around; I'll catch up with you later!" Matt shouted as he turned and ran down a hall fleeing from the hoard of withers. Everyone ran until they found a spot where they could hide inside the Fortress, the Blazes soared around the outside scouting for the group. "That was too close…" Andre gasped. "Yeah…we have to keep going and meet up with Matt…" Sam stammered. Everyone nodded and continued to walk through the fortress's halls.

As they walked down the halls they heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, they turned towards the direction of the sound and ran down the hall. They ran into a large room with tons of Blazes; who were attacking Matt and…a Wither Skeleton, "Herobrine! I can't believe you got so soft Bones!" Matt teased the Wither, "In your dreams Matt!" Bones replied. Andre, Krystal, Sam, and Skelly watched as the dynamic duo slaughter all the blazes in the room. "What the Sheep!" Sam yelled, he stomped over to Matt and grabbed his ear. "How long were you going to hide the fact, that one of your best friends was a Wither Skeleton?!" Sam demanded. "Ow! For Herobrine sake let go of my ear!" Matt pleaded.

After Matt explained about his history with Bones everything calmed down for a moment. Until the other wither skeleton's found them, they all ran down the main hallway towards a large, large room that was the main chamber. When they entered it they found that the room was filled with blazes and some wither skeletons. They even had a Ghast giant in the damn room! "Oh you've got to be sheeping kidding me?!" Andre exclaimed. Sam got out his diamond war axe with Sharpness III and one of the newly discovered enchantments pulverization II; Pulverization is like knockback, except it smashes the enemy into the ground with the force of a two ton truck slammed on you. Bone's took out his diamond sword; he use to be a high ranking commander among the Wither skeletons, the way you tell is by the sword type, and gritted his teeth. Matt took out his bow with the infinity I, Power III enchantment, and another newly discovered enchantment ground infusion; this one gives the arrow the properties of a one ton rock flying at someone, and Andre got into a stance that Enderman use often when fighting. The wither skeletons formed a large circle around them and the Blazes populated the air! The wither skeleton's charged and the Blazes fired their fire charges.

Sam charged at a group of Wither skeletons; dodging and weaving through the fire charges, he swung his axe's head and plunged it down through a Wither's skull; the body was slammed into the ground making a sickening crunch sound as it did. He then side swiped his axe and cut another wither in the stomach cutting it wide opened, its upper body leaned down and fell off the strands of meat and flesh holding it to its lower half. Sam then quickly kneed another Skeleton in the waist; making him bend over in pain, he then grabbed its head and used the pointed tip at the other end of the War axe to spear through its temple. He threw that corpse off of him and onto another Skeleton; he took this opportunity to use that tip again and plunged it into the back of the Skeleton's head, and then rammed it to the ground giving another slam to the ground producing another sickening crunch. The bodies started to bleed, leaving pools of dark shadow like blood on the floor.

Bones wielded his sword undeterred at the sight of his brothers charging at him. When the first one of his brothers was upon him he made a quick block using the middle of his blade to deflect his brother's stabbing attack, then he followed by pivoting and slashing downwards cutting his arm clean off! The next one of his brothers came at him with an arching swipe; he dodged it by arching his back inwards. He counted with a blunt blow to his brother's skull knocking him out cold. Two more of his brothers came at him they made a arching X slash at him; he kneeled down slightly and put his sword flat against his head, the swords came down and struck the diamond. Their strengths were evenly matched for a bit, "Brother, why have you forsaken our ways, and put our Fortress in peril from these invaders?!" The two asked him. "Because one of these human's once saved my life, I am forever in dept to him. And if he protects his comrades then so will I!" Bones replied. He pushed them back a foot then he used the blunt of his blade to knock the two out cold. He raised his blade and got into a defensive stance and growled, "Come on! Is that all you weaklings have?!" He roared.

Matt loaded five arrows and fired, the five arrows hit a blaze in the chest; the Blaze was sent flying and hit the Nether brick wall, bashing his head in. He loaded it up again and fired, this time getting three head's with three arrows. A wither had gotten close to him and swung its sword down at him, but Matt blocked with the strong middle section of his bow, then he pushed it back and hammed his bow on the Wither's head cracking his skull. "Oh I love killing, yes I do…" Matt said eerily.

Andre hadn't killed anyone; he wasn't one to actually hurt people. He only knocked them out or possibly subdues them. He was doing well, until he saw a white eyed man. He went wide eyed and noticed that he was walking towards Matt! Andre panicked slightly; he needed something more than just his hands, so he quickly looked around. He saw a golden sword with a diamond hilt that was embedded in a stone of what looked like bedrock and obsidian mixed together. He ran over to it and grabbed it, he pulled up, but it just wouldn't budge! Herobrine walked closer and closer to Matt, Andre closed his eyes and pulled again. It just refused to move! When Herobrine made his way to Matt he raised his fist and rocketed it forward at Matt, but Krystal had pushed Matt out of the way and taken Herobrine's blow instead! Krystal was sent back twenty feet and hit the Nether brick wall. Andre went wide eyed and his eyes turned from their light purple color, to their dark, terrifying, sinister purple color. His eyes turned into a much darker black and he emitted the treacherous Enderman's death howl. Every wither skeleton and Blaze stopped and turned, staring in disbelief as Andre effortlessly pulled the blade out of the stone! The sword emitted a bright, warming, comforting, welcoming glow. Andre teleported next to Herobrine and grabbed his neck. He lifted him up to his height and met him at his eye level. Herobrine smirked slightly, "I see…you've found the sword to my destruction…but, you must suffer more to truly wield its power…" He muttered. He placed his hands on Andre's left arm and made his left arm burn incredibly so. Andre let go and grabbed his arm in pain. He dropped Herobrine; who faced Matt and wielded his sword of chaos. He pulled his arm back then sent it straight forward! He plunged it deep into Matt's chest, Herobrine smiled evilly, "Matt no!" Sam and Bones yelled. Sam finished killing the Blaze he was killing and Bones finished knocking out one of his brothers and raced towards Matt.

Matt coughed up blood and looked down at the sword now plunged through his chest. He looked back up at Herobrine smiling wickedly. "No…guys stay back…" Matt warned. He grabbed Herobrine's hand that was holding the sword's handle. "If…I got to die…then…" He stuttered. He stumbled back slightly now tittering over the edge of the chamber's large window; without glass, where the lava moat was surrounding the Fortress. "I'm taking this guy with me…" Matt uttered. Matt grabbed the sword's blade with one hand and walked forward; pushing the blade deeper into his chest! He yelled in agony as he walked closer and closer. He dropped his bow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He rammed the arrow in his hand right into the side of Herobrine's head! He pulled back towards the lava moat, his quiver dropped from his back and landed on the fortress's floor. He fell to his doom, taking Herobrine with him. He closed his eyes accepting his fate; he smiled and remembered that even if he didn't tell Skelly in person that he forgave her…he still had written the note. "MATT! NO!" Bones and Sam yelled. They both ran over to the window's edge and looked down. They saw Matt and Herobrine plunge into the lava, boiling their skin and baking their blood. Sam fell to his knees, Matt had been with him since they were born…they were brothers for Notch sake and now…Matt was dead. He looked over and grabbed his brother's bow and quiver. He got up and turned around, he heard a splashing sound and turned and looked back at the moat. "No! You're still alive?!" Sam yelled. He scowled at Herobrine; who managed to survive the lava and was regenerating himself. Matt had sacrificed himself…for nothing…


	11. Chapter 11: The Tundra of Misery

Chapter 11: The Tundra of Misery

Andre's arm finally stopped burning and he looked around; he knew that there were just too many Blazes and Withers in the Fortress. The only way to survive was to either convince all of these mobs that they didn't mean any harm, or continuously teleport till they found a portal back to their world. He gritted his teeth and put the sword he got on his back. He ran over and picked up Krystal, he teleported and took Skelly's hand, teleported again and Skelly took his free hand. We looked at Bones, "Don't worry about me! I'll stay here and try to convince my brothers in arms that you didn't mean any harm! Now go and never return to this fortress!" Bones ordered. Andre nodded and teleported everyone out and away from the fortress. They saw more of the Ghast giants and they opened their mouths and fire charges hardened and crystallized in their mouths, when they fired Andre teleported again. Andre looked around and saw a portal in the distance. It would take about two maybe three more teleportation's more. He teleported once, then twice, He was panting hard now; he was able to do this as many times with himself, but with three people it was excruciatingly difficult. He teleported a third time and they arrived at the portal. "Hey, thanks…for the help…are you okay…?" Sam asked solemnly. "Y-Yeah…I…j-just need a bit of…time to rest…" Andre panted. He held Krystal close to him since she was still out cold he needed to carry her. They went through the portal and teleported into the middle of the Tundra of Misery. "Well that's just perfect…" Skelly sighed.

After a few hours they got a house with the necessities to live up and running. Sam got a fire up and running in the fire place and solemnly stared at the flames. Thinking about Matt, he put his hands in his pocket and felt something inside it. He pulled the thing out of his pocket and found it was a small piece of paper with writing on it. He read the writing and went wide eyed. His eyes welled up with tears and he got up and walked into Skelly and his room. When he opened the door Skelly looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Sammy?" Sam handed her the piece of paper and she read it. It read, "Dear Sam and Skelly, If you're reading this then most likely I learned that I am about to die. So I'll just cut to the chase, Skelly I forgive you for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you in person, but I didn't have the guts. I hope you two have a wonderful life together, may your lives be prosperous and may Notch guide you. Oh also, Sam if you see Bones again, please tell him that I'll miss the bastard. You're loving brother, Matt." Skelly's eyes welled with tears and she started to cry. She hugged Sam and buried her face in his chest sobbing. Sam stroked Skelly's long white hair. "I know…" He said comfortingly.

Andre walked over and laid Krystal on his bed; he took off his coat and put it around her to keep her warm. He sat on a chair that was next to the bed and he watched over Krystal while she was out cold. Andre started to fall asleep; as it was midnight, but after that little event with him falling asleep and the Nether fortress he battled the urge to fall asleep. Krystal slowly opened her eyes; she groaned in pain softly and rubbed her head. She sat up a bit and looked around: she saw that she was in a handmade cabin out of the nether. She noticed that she had Andre's coat around her, keeping her warm. She looked over to her right and saw Andre peacefully resting without anything keeping his upper torso warm. She looked down, "…All he does is give…" She whimpered sadly. She looked up at him then back down at herself. "That's it; I am going to give him something very special when we get to New Craft City." Krystal whispered.

Soon morning came and the sun rose high into the sky above the frozen wastelands that was "The Tundra of Misery" and even with the sun out, it was still below -20 degrees. Skelly and Sam woke up first and made some breakfast for them. It wasn't going to be nearly as good as what Andre makes, but it would suffice. Andre slowly opened his eyes and blushed a dark red. He woke up to find that Krystal was sitting on his lap, chest pressed onto his chest, and her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled slightly; he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Krystal slowly woke up and smiled warmly, "Morning Andy…" Krystal sleepily stated. "Morning sleepy," Andre replied. Krystal blushed noticing the way she was on him. "I'm sorry…I was really cold…" Krystal sleepily apologized. "It's okay, I kind of like it." Andre stated. Krystal blushed a brighter red and nodded. Andre and Krystal stood up; Krystal got her snow suit on and gave Andre back his coat. "Thank you for your coat." Krystal thanked. "Don't mention it; I wanted you to stay warm." He replied. The two walked out of his and her room and out into the living room. They sat at the table and Krystal, Sam, and Skelly at their breakfast. Andre didn't eat since Enderman don't really need to eat food. He went wide eyed and smiled; grabbing something in his pocket, he pulled out what looked like that little cube that had the house in it, except it wasn't glowing signifying that it was hallow inside. "At least we can travel with a house now…" Andre stated happily.

When they finished their breakfast they walked out of the house; Skelly, Sam, and Krystal having their snow suits on, they backed up from Andre who set the cube in the house and clicked a button. The cube glowed and transformed and molded with the house! It slowly consumed the house; shrinking it inside of the cube. Andre walked up to it and grabbed the cube. "There another portable house." He stated happily. He put the cube in his pocket and caught up with the others, who were walking down the trail of snow covered gravel. As they walked down the trail they saw animal's frozen, incased in ice. It was tragic: seeing rabbits curled up trying to get whatever warmth it could muster, seeing deer nipped at the barren ground trying to get some food, and even two cub bears huddled with their mother bear just trying to survive with their mommy. It brought a tear to Krystal's eyes seeing all this tragedy and misery. But, it wasn't till they saw a frozen human, creeper, and zombie corpse all huddled by a fire pit that was frozen over did they realize why this tundra was called, "The Tundra of Misery". "Who…Who would ever want to make a place like this…? Why did notch make this tundra?" Skelly whispered. "It was actually made by Herobrine…he made this land a fertile and life giving land…but, when his brother killed him, the land fell into a horrendous blizzard that has gone on for three hundred thousand years…" Andre explained sadly. "So…when Notch slain his brother…he caused this horror…?" Sam asked. "Yes, in a way…Notch has caused every death that has happened in these lands…" Andre answered.

They walked and walked, and walked until it was dusk, when Andre stopped and generated the house; which had been modified to look like and have the same stuff as the last C.C.C or Compact Camping Cube, Krystal, Sam, and Skelly noticed that the house was next to…a hot springs? They went wide eyed with delight and smiled, they quickly got their swim suits on and dived in. Andre pulled out a jar filled with a very dark ocean blue liquid inside it. He popped the cork on it and drank half of the liquid; he coughed slightly still not used to the medical gel taste. He then walked inside and dressed down into his own swimming suit then came outside. He walked up to a rock and closed his eyes; he took a deep breath praying that this was the right potion formula. He then jumped into the air, bent over a bit, then dived into the water. The other three looked at him in shock, "Is he suicidal?!" Sam yelled. Sam swam over to where Andre dived in and saw that he resurfaced, perfectly fine. "Wait...what…?" Sam stuttered dumbstruck. "Yes! It was the right formula this time." Andre exclaimed in glee. He dived back under and swam underneath the water; he then resurfaced in front of Krystal, "Surprise. I managed to make the right potion this time." Andre stated. "Now we can swim together Krystal." He said.

After the bath in the hot springs they all got their clothes and stuff and headed back into the house for warmth, luckily this house had an installed heater heating the inside up. They all got redressed and ready for night, Andre and Krystal sat down at the couch in front of the T.V. and turned it on. The T.V. was tuned into the news channel, M.K.F.F.A. "Reporter John here, I'm filling in for Jake until he recovers from a little creeper incident. Now, as you can see behind me is the Ender eye storage facility, our wonderful army commander general Steve has finally amassed a total of over one thousand Eyes of Ender and is ready to make his way towards the legendary stronghold, which has not been seen in over five billion years since the first ever human went there and slain the Ender dragon. In a matter of just two days the general will finally get access to the Miner council's resource warehouses and put an end to the Enderman threat once and for al…" Andre turned the T.V. off, he was shaking that way Enderman do when someone continuously stares them in the eyes, and his pupils were back to their dark, sinister, violet coloring. "Andre…are you alright…?" Krystal asked. Andre slowly calmed down and reverted to normal form. "Yeah…I'm fine…just another day until we get to New Craft City…I'm just excited…" Andre lied.


	12. Chapter 12: New Craft City

Chapter 12: New Craft City

As the night passed so did the mobs, they seemed to be almost gathering and grouping together. Then just when they reached the very height of over a thousand mobs, they would just disappear into an End portal. They were mounting up for something, but no one could tell what they were mounting up for. Soon the sun rose in the sky and the mob's activity dropped severely down to about as low as the bowels of the earth. Andre and the others woke up; they were very depressed ever since they got back into the over world, Andre made another breakfast it was different again with different foods and flavors. When they took a bite, they found that their mood was lightened incredibly so. They perked up and got their snow suits on and headed outside into the frozen wasteland. Andre shrunk the house into its compact cube form and put it in his pocket. They started walking down the path again and they reached the end of the Wasteland when it hit noon. When they got out of that wasteland they found themselves walking upon the crosswalks of the entrance to New Craft City!

Andre smiled brightly happy that they finally reached the city, but the streets were very empty not a soul was seen for miles. "Strange…oh wait today's that day the general gets the permission and stuff for that extinction hunt, they all must be at the miner council building." Sam explained. Andre nodded and took Krystal's hand then Sam who put his arm around Skelly. He teleported far into the city nearly in the middle of the city, he teleported again and they could see every last human crowding around the steps leading to the entrance of the Miner Council building. He teleported yet again to where they were right behind the huge hoard of humans. Andre looked around and listened hearing humans say things like, "Death to Enderman!" "Get rid of them all!" "Destroy their home world!" He looked down and his eyes flickered slightly then back to normal coloring. A human looked behind him and went wide eyed seeing Andre. He yelled and stumbled back falling onto the ground, "ENDERMAN!" The man yelled. Every last human looked over at Andre and glared at him.

Andre gripped his work/design workbook and walked forward. The hoard of humans parted slightly as he walked towards the steps. The humans started to throw rocks, sticks, flint, and anything else they could grab at Andre. Some of the stuff hit him in the head and the body, but no matter how much pain was inflicted on his body he never reacted in a hostile fashion. He was determined to prove the humans wrong about him. When he was just about to reach the steps of the building a human ran up to him with an oak wooden baseball bat, the human swung it and smashed it upside Andre's head! As soon as the bat made contact its head just…shattered like it was glass. Andre didn't even flinch at the contact of the bat; he shook it off and started walking up the steps of the building, but as he walked drips of black blood dripped from his head some of the blood leaked down his face and dropped onto the steps. Every human went silent; silent enough to hear a pen drop from two miles away, and just watched Andre walk up the steps. Andre reached the top of the steps, nearly half his face was covered with his now drying purple blood. The others managed to catch up with him as he opened the doors and walked inside right in the middle of the meeting with the general and the council, "An Enderman? Here…?" The general questioned.

The council looked at the Enderman, then at Krystal, Sam, and Skelly. "Hello Krystal, hello Sam, hello Skelly." The council greeted. Krystal, Sam, and Skelly bowed and said hello to them. Sam explained what had happened so far. "I see…that you're brother has met his fate? And before you ask, yes, we did know about his fate. But, not even we could prevent it Sam, for it was notch's will that made the recent events transpire." The council explained. Sam looked down and sighed, "Oh course…" he sighed, "But, I must ask. Why have you brought an Enderman into this sanctum of his Notchiness?" The eldest council member asked Krystal and Sam. Krystal started to explain about how Andre had made all these inventions that would have taken them humans decades to figure out. "Hmm… So what you're saying is that this Ende…I mean Andre here is friendly and he wants to show us this work book of his?" The eldest council member asked. "Yeah, that is the just of it." Krystal stated.

Andre handed the eldest council member his design/work book and let him flip through the pages. "Hmm… You are very intelligent Andre. But, are you sure you want to give us these deadly ones?" The elder asked. Andre nodded, he trusted the council. He could just tell that they would not let his weapons be used to harm innocent, peaceful mobs, "Elders! Please tell me you aren't going to trust this…Enderman, are you?!" The general demanded. The elders looked at him and nodded, "It is time that we make peace with the mobs; at least a few of them will actually be friendly." The elders stated. The general growled at Andre, "Also, we are denying your request for the End portal hunt. If we are to truly prosper we must be at peace with Notch's creations. After all, every being made by our great Notch was created equally." The elders explained. The general sighed and looked over at Andre. Andre looked at the general and pulled some pages out of his pocket. "Here, I'm sure a great General can figure out what to do with these." Andre stated. He handed Steve the pages and Steve looked at them. He went wide eyed; he was looking at designs that could let them finally reach outer space! He looked at the designs then up at Andre. The general grinned slightly, "Hmm…maybe I was wrong about Enderman. Maybe they aren't so bad after all…" He signaled his lead scientist over to him and handed him the papers. "Wow! I will get to work on these right away!" The scientist exclaimed. The scientist ran outside and got all of his workmates and headed to the labs. "We will have our public workers start making these designs, and the designs of the production lines to help make it faster." The eldest elder stated. Andre, Krystal, Sam, and Skelly walked outside and walked towards the five starred hotel called, "Craftington Hotel" the council had got them the penthouse suit. When they got there they entered their rooms; Skelly dragging Sam into a single room together. Krystal looked down then at Andre; she blushed slightly then gulped a bit. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Hey…Andre…?"


	13. Chapter 13: the Gift

Chapter 13: the Gift  
(Warning this chapter has a lot of age inappropriate content and also, I used the p word so much because I honestly did not know what else to use, also this is my first time typing a lemon, so forgive me if it isn't that good)

Andre looked down at Krystal, "Yes, is there something you need Krystal?" He asked. Krystal rubbed her arm slightly; blushing a bright pink color. "Yeah…I need you…" She stated. "Uh…" "It's just…you do so much for me…but, I never give anything back…" She stuttered. "So…I want to give you something…that only I could give you." Krystal continued. Andre looked at her curiously as she took his hand and dragged him into their room. "What is it that you want to give me?" Andre asked curiously. "Um…well…it is me…" She said grinning slightly. Krystal pulled Andre over to the large queen sized bed and sat him down on the edge of it. She took off Andre's hat, set his sword underneath the bed, and took his coat off. Andre blushed as she stripped him down leaving only his jeans left on. "Now…I know a bit about this…so just do what I say o-okay…?" Krystal asked. Andre nodded, understanding. Krystal took off her shirt, then, undid her pants. She blushed a bit darker pink color as she was left with nothing, but her bra and panties. Andre got a bit of a nose bleed seeing her in her bra and panties. Krystal slowly unlatched the straps on her bra; when she finished undoing her bra's straps she slowly slid it off her double DD large breasts. Krystal was shivering slightly from the cold, she was soaking wet at the thought of giving her "gift" to Andre. Andre's nose bleed got a bit more "intense"; but he wiped his nose getting rid of the blood. Krystal then slowly slid off her panties; leaving her completely naked. Andre gulped slightly as Krystal undid Andre's jeans and slid them off.

Krystal blushed a bit darker shade of pink when she saw Andre's erect seven inch long cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap; which also caused her to start to slide his member inside her pussy. Krystal moaned slightly as he slid in deeper and deeper inside of her. Andre's eyes glowed a bit as his Enderman's blood started to kick in, teaching him what he was suppose to do. Krystal's moans stopped when fully slid into her. A tinge of blood leaked out of her virgin tight pussy. Krystal took Andre's hand and placed his hand on her right breast; wanting him to touch her, as she went up and down on his cock.

Krystal moaned louder as she went up and down on his cock harder, making him go deeper into her. Andre's Enderman blood stopped working when he learnt all he needed to know about the scene that was occurring, Andre started to squeeze Krystal's breasts softly; making her moan a bit louder. Krystal slowed down, losing the feeling in her muscles because of the pleasure, when Krystal started to slow down Andre pulled her back onto his chest and he started to slide his cock in and out of her pussy. Krystal moaned louder as Andre thrust deeper and deeper, Andre squeezed her breasts a bit harder making her nipples to grow hard. "A-Andre…I-I can't take much more…" Krystal panted. Krystal looked behind her and kissed Andre passionately as he went as deep as he could go without hurting her. She moaned loudly as they kissed and she cam covering his throbbing member. Andre smiled slightly, he slid his cock in extra deep and cam inside of her, nearly filling her entire pussy with cum. Krystal blushed feeling him cum inside of her, she cuddled up to him and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion. "Good night Hun" Andre whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: The Species Collide

Chapter 14: The Species Collide  
(reason why this chapter is so dang short is that I need four chapters of fighting for next scene so I haft to make it short.)

The nighttime passed by, and the scientists rapidly collected the stored resources in the warehouses and they made the space ship crafting bench, the electricity stuff needed to power the stuff, the fuel, the fueling station, the launch pad plus site, space suits, the cube that would construct a station in the planet's orbit, and lastly they were able to construct the cube that when activated makes a base with oxygen distributors and collectors for making a planet more hospitable, like the planet they were on. In the morning they got a team of three brave men and one courageous woman. In the penthouse suit Sam, Skelly, Krystal, and Andre got dressed and ready to leave and head to the supposed launch sight of the rocket ship. As they walked Krystal walked next to Andre, with his arm around her as they walked. When they got to the supposed area they found dual three hundred meter tall steel support towers supporting a three hundred and fifty meter tall rocket ship that was producing smoke from the engines. "Whoa…I knew my plans demanded it to be tall…but, I didn't think it would be this tall…" Andre gawked. The group walked into the main building/tower of the launch site, "Awe Andre, I'm glad you're here. It seemed only fitting that you witnessed the cause of your great genius." The head scientist complemented. "That would be nice. "Andre stated. The group sat down in front of the viewing window of the tower and watched and listened as the countdown began.

Andre had just noticed that an M.K.F.F.M news van; one of his car creations, was outside covering the thing. "As you can see behind me is the very first ever, that's right I said first ever ladies and gentlemen! The first ever space ship that will allow four people to travel out of our planet, and make the very first space station and soon sometime make our very moon able to live on!" The reporter exclaimed. The countdown got down to the last five seconds, "T-minus 5…4…3…2…1….Ignition…" The voice com stated. Just then the rocket's engines lit up like the sky on the night of the fourth of Craftune! It plumed out tons of black smoke and white smoke as it was lifted off the ground; the support towers fell down to the side as constructed, then the ship started to lift up higher and higher into the clouds, "Yeeee-ha!" One of the craft-o-nauts exclaimed.

But, just as everyone started to celebrate…Andre's holy sword glowed and vibrated violently. "What…" Andre looked down at the ground and with his super powered Enderman sight saw that Herobrine had appeared about two hundred meters away from the launch pad! And somehow he made invisible arms and hands out of thin air and was using them to grab the rocket keeping it from going any higher! He started to pull it downwards back to the earth. Everyone looked in shock and started to panic. Andre drew out his sword and Sam pulled out his axe and Matt's bow. "So…this is where the running ends huh? Okay then, we accept you're challenge." Andre uttered.


	15. Chapter 15: Friend's Help

Chapter 15: Friend's Help.

Andre and Sam rushed out of the tower, turn, and ran towards Brine. But, when they got about fifty meters of the guy a huge End portal-like portal opened up behind him! The portal was about a hundred meters tall, but what came out of it was terrifying, what came out was thousands upon thousands of zombies, skeletons, creepers, zombie pigmens, magma slimes, slimes, Spider and cave spider people, and Ghast giants came out of the portal! "Oh you've got to be…" Andre muttered. Herobrine commanded them to charge, they all charged at Andre and Sam. Andre readied his sword and Sam drew his bow back charging an arrow. The zombies and pigmen were the first wave, a hoard of over five thousand of each species charged at Andre and Sam! "Okay…so here is the plan…" Andre murmured, "Wait…there is a plan…?" Sam stuttered. "Of course there is! Okay, now I'll get the 2,500 on the right, you get the other 2,500 on the left. Got it?" Andre explained, "R-Right…" Sam answered. Just as the hoard was thirty meters away from them they heard a loud howling sound coming from behind them, at the edge of the forest that the launching site was located near. "What the…" Andre asked confused.

Andre and Sam looked behind them, what they saw was unbelievable! They saw Skully and an army of over five hundred skeletons; armed with Andre's guns not bows, Zoby and a hoard of over nine hundred zombies; armed with Andre's newest advancement in the sword known as the shock rod, because of its lightning and electrical capabilities. Even Crater and an army of two hundred creepers; who had on a special device that fed them gunpowder which let them stay alive after explosions! "I'll be damned Andre, I guess you're friends really don't want you two die…" Sam murmured. Skully and his skeletons aimed their guns; which happened to be a higher branch off of the basic rifle Andre calls them "Snipers", and aimed through the scoops. They pulled the triggers and fifty inched bullets fired out of the snipers, they whizzed past Andre and Sam's heads and each bullet hit a zombie and/or pigman in the necks! Zoby and his zombies charged forwards and got right behind Andre and Sam. "We…thought you might…require some help…" Zoby stuttered, "Thank you Zoby, you guys come through and through no matter what." Andre thanked. Zoby and his zombies all unsheathed their swords and got into a defensive stance Crater and his creepers moved swiftly and agile sneaking past the enemy's defense and managed to get behind them! Crater sent a hundred of his creepers towards the enemy and when they were close enough and near huge groups they hissed, their bodies expanded slightly, then a blinding white flash had emitted from their bodies! An ear ringing explosion happened, and huge craters formed. But, instead of the creeper's remains behind found, the creeper emerged from the crater ready to blow again! Skully and his skeletons all got up onto high places and started to pick off a single zombie and/or zombie pigman a bullet. Zoby and his zombies charged forward at the hoard, they engaged them, giving Andre and Sam a chance to get past them and get to Brine! Andre grabbed Sam's arm and teleported in front of Herobrine, but before they could react Brine managed to break a thruster on the ship; forcing the crew to make an immediate landing, "You son of a pig!" Sam exclaimed. Sam followed up by using his war axe to chop off Brine's arm, when he did Brine was rammed into the ground, a sickening crunch emitted from his body.

Herobrine's right shoulder's bone grew outwards and his lobbed off arm's bone grew outwards too; the two bone connected and shrunk back reconnecting his arm. His muscles, skin, and tendons slowly grew back with a sickening melding together look. Brine got up when his arm was fully healed and he growled in rage. He was done with their interference; he gripped Andre and Sam's necks with the same invisible hands as he did with the rocket. Zoby, Skully, and Crater saw this and ran towards them, Skully fired a bullet; which was aimed at Brine's head! But, as it was about to hit him; Brine used his powers to stop the bullet and fire back at Skully! Zoby swung his lightning rod into Brine's back, but it did nothing to him! Brine followed up by striking Zoby with a real lightning bolt down onto Zoby! Crater ran up to Brine and made a hissing sound and he exploded, but when the light flashed the ground rose up and formed a ball around Crater covering his explosion! The skeletons started to run out of ammo, and the skeletons that came from the portal found where they were and started to fire a barrage of arrows upon them! The creepers started to run out of power on their devices, making them able to use less and less of their explosions. Even Zoby's zombies were starting to fall; the fact was that they just only had three species while the enemy had tons of species, they would all die. It was just a matter of time.

A man looked out at the battle field; he knew he had to help. But, he couldn't reveal himself just yet, so he had to use his friends, he had to call in a ton of favors. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Shade? I need to call in a few favors friend. Yeah, bring your soldiers. How many of them? All of them, it's going to be a huge fight. Yeah, it's for Krystal, but also her mate. That's right she has. Right, if I don't see you again after the battle's over. Just know that, Trender has succeeded." The man hung up the phone and smiled. "This is the End game Brine…the only question is, are you ready to deal your final cards?" The man asked himself. The man then disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16: Humans and Enderman Unite

Chapter 16: Humans and Enderman Unite  
(So I don't haft to continuously say it, everything that isn't in minecraft Andre has created.)

Andre could barely breathe, his vision started to fade to a dull blackening color. His thoughts turned to Krystal, knowing that she would be alone, it infuriated him it filled him with anger and rage. She had no doubt suffered throughout her life, and this would be the final straw. He could almost picture her, alone, crying because her best friend and lover had died. As Andre was about to lose his final sliver of conciseness, he heard a loud rumbling noise. The sound got closer and closer, until it sounded like it was right on top of them! He felt Brine's grip fad away, Andre and Sam fell to the ground coughing violently, their lungs screaming and clawing for the air that they gasped into their body. Andre looked to his side and saw the zombies and pigmen falling back to the other species. What were they running from? Andre asked himself, but as the saying goes. "Be careful what you wish for." Andre saw a branched off version of his car design, it was dubbed "Tank" because it could withstand enormous amounts of damage and it delivered mind numbing strikes against any enemy. The hatch at the top of the main rotating gun opened, and out came the general! "Hey! Enderman, you will not die on me! That is an order!" The general commanded. Andre and Sam slowly rose to their feet and looked around. The battlefield was littered with assault jeeps, tanks, A. , and all the other war vehicles that were branches off of Andre's car design. All of the assault jeep's mounted fifty-five heavy machine guns open fired, slaughtering hundreds of the zombies and zombie pigmen! But, the Ghast giants moved forward and opened their mouths, "Evasive maneuvers incoming fire charges!" The radio roared. The jeeps hummed as their engines roared to life, they sped out of the way of the incoming fire charges the Ghasts shot. "Hey, fly boys! We need some help here ASAP!" The general ordered through a remote radio. Just then three types of flying machines flew into the sky! It was the fighter jet, bomber jet, and heavy assault helicopters; all branches off of his plane design.

The jets zoomed through the air and fired two missiles; from each jet, at a single Ghast! They then pulled up sharply and flew out of the Ghast's range! The helicopters hovered in front of the remaining zombie and pigmen hoard, their heavy Gatling gun rotated and unloaded five hundred rounds a second on the hoard! The skeletons used their arrows; which had been modified by Brine to explode on contact, as anti-aircraft projectiles, but as they skeletons fired, something teleported and disappeared after grabbing an arrow. Andre looked at each being that did this and saw that Enderman were stopping the arrows from hitting the aircraft. Andre then saw a familiar face, he watched as an Enderman who was two meters taller than any other Enderman teleport right in front of Andre, "Hey there little brother. Long time no see?" Andre's brother commented. "Man, am I glad you're here Tele." Andre stated. "Yeah, I and my soldiers will keep the fire off of the human's aircraft. We just need you to get rid of Brine." Tele explained. Andre nodded and turned around to see a horrific sight. He watched in horror with his brother as Brine assembled the last remaining pigman, a skeleton, one of the spider people, one of the magma slimes, and one of the silver fish people over to him, he then used his dark powers to super charge each being! This caused a chain reaction, which caused each mob to grow to ten times its original height! "Damn…we are going to need bigger guns…" The general murmured.

The general's ground soldiers came out of troop transport trucks and they pulled out various weapons. Some had shotguns, some rifles, some rocket launchers, some assault rifles, ext. They got into teams and moved forwards clearing out the very last remaining zombie enemy hoard. Some of the teams pulled out the little devices Andre calls "mortars"; which was kind of like the primitive T.N.T cannon only more destructive and deadly and much more mobile. They loaded in the projectile that was a mixture of gunpowder and one of the newly discovered chemicals nitroglycerin. They turned a little crank then they pressed a little red button, and then covered their ears as the device made a humming noise and buzzed slightly. Then the device made a blinding white flash and a monstrous echoing "BOOM!" sound, the projectile was launched out of the device and rapidly spiraled upwards. The trajectory of the projectile would cause it to impact right into the magma slime's core; luckily when it got fired the magma slime's core was exposed. The projectile smashed into the core and exploded with intense fiery ferocity! An inferno typhoon exploded from the projectile and made the magma slime's body flinch violently, the Magma slime fell over onto the local mountain in the area they were at, "Nether's yes! That has got some Herobrine kick!"

The soldiers yelled in delight. The pigman behemoth roared angrily as one of the projectiles hit him; the pigman giant looked down at the ground and scowled at the pair of soldiers manning the device that had hit him. The giant curled his hand into a fist that was the size of the Ender dragon's torso and raised it high into the air. He then plunged it down towards the ground, the soldiers yelled in horror and braced for their imminent demise. The pigman rammed his fist into the ground, leaving a moon sized crater in the ground, he lifted his hand back up; revealing the smashed and scattered remains of what use to be two brave soldiers. "I want every helicopter and jet on that pigman, and I wanted it yesterday people!" The general ordered. "Roger that, all helicopter and fighter jets are attacking over and out." The radio transmitted. Just like that all the assault helicopters started to unleash their mini Gatling gun, missiles, and heavy duty explosive missiles onto the pigman, and the jets fired heavy explosive missiles at the pigman. The pigman raised his building-like hand over his head, blocking the incoming onslaught, he roared another furious roar and started to try and grab the jets and helicopters, but the pilots could easily out maneuver the pigman with the sound barrier braking speed. Sure they had taken one giant out, but there was still four more to go…what else could they do to help their odds?


	17. Chapter 17: Mansion and the Fortress

Chapter 17: The Mansion and the Fortress Attacks  
(note that the second paragraph is like going back as the battle started like it's going back a few minutes)

As the battle raged on Herobrine started to emit a very dark aura and the ground started to shake violently! Then, a mansion the size of the Council building emerged from the ground, it was his mansion and the outside was brilliantly decorated, but the vibe that was received from the house was very unsettling. Herobrine walked inside of it, and his zombie pigman body guards emerged and held the giant sized doors open for him. Andre growled slightly and grabbed his sword. "General, keep the things out here busy! Sam, Skully, Crater, Zoby, and I are going to get in there and finish this once and for all!" Andre told the General. The general nodded and saluted him, "Notch's speed." He stated. Andre and the guys ran towards the house, bobbing and weaving through the soldiers who were firing upon the normal sized enemies they got to the mansion doors, but when they were about to open it up fifty pigmen jumped out from the window's a top of the door and surrounded them. They pulled out their weapons and got into a circle, they couldn't win there was just too many of the pigman! Plus, they had some kind of armor on that was unknown, so they had no clue if they could even hurt them. That's when a large twenty meter by forty meter tall obsidian nether portal formed in the middle of the battle. Everything stopped dead in their tracks, watching the portal.

Bones growled and stepped up onto the pedestal, he looked out over to his fellow Withers and blazes. He unsheathed his sword and raised it high into the air, "BROTHERS! We are meant to protect our fortress at any cost! But, this man, this Herobrine!" As he said his name the fortress shook violently, "He is our enemy! He says that he means our fortress no harm, but he spews nothing but lies and deceit! I have had enough of his terrene, enough of his lie, enough of living in fear of him! I say it is time we grow a pair and fight back, and truly make our fortress safe!" He chanted. "You may ask yourself, "But…he is Herobrine! We cannot possibly defeat him!" Well I say nah! Anyone who thinks that should have their head removed and put to good use with our last line of defense the Wither himself! We call ourselves protectors?! We could not even protect this place when the humans came, and went on that expedition to get blaze powder! But, ever since then they have left us alone! I once hated the humans, but I realized that they regret every last one of us they slaughtered. I realized this when a human…my best friend Matt…he had saved me from falling to my doom into our own lava moat. Humans are kind, they are forgiving, and they do not mean any harm to our fortress!" He continued, "I only ask one thing! What will we do?! What will we do to help our friend's top side?! What will we do when Herobrine is finished with the humans and come for us next! His mission is to destroy ALL of Notch's creations! This fortress IS ONE OF NOTCH'S CREATIONS! He put us in charge of defending it! Are we going to stand idly by and let our very existence be destroyed?!" He asked roaring loud; the fortress shook even more violently when he said his name, "NO!" The Blazes and Withers roared. "I thought so! Now, if we are to protect our fortress, than we must shed our own blood! I require nine of my brother withers to step forward!" He stated. Nine Withers; who were only eighteen, "Brave young souls! I ask you, what's your unit's name is?!" He asked. "We are Wither division Alpha two fifty four, Sir!" They responded, "Do you love your home?! Do you love your families?!" he asked, "Yes, yes we do!" They responded, "Then take your blades! Raise them high; place them against your throat! And cut your heads off, for the glory of the fortress!" He ordered. The Withers all placed their blades against their necks and right before they lobbed their heads off they uttered, "FOR THE FORTRESS!" They lobbed off their heads and when they did some withers formed three bodies made out of soul sand. They put three heads on one of the bodies and out came three deadly withers! They then built a nether portal in their fortress, the withers and every blaze stormed through it, followed by every wither skeleton and Bones; who was covered head to toe in nether fortress armor. All nether was about to break loose…

The mobs and humans shuttered and quaked in fear as they saw the entire fortress army of Blazes and Withers stormed out of the portal and surrounded the portal. But, the thing that terrified them all the most was the three beings that had, that had rotting, decaying flesh, rib cage showing, three headed, blood lust filled eyes. The Wither themselves… The humans didn't know what to expect, but they kept their guns trained on the enemies. They then saw one with a diamond sword and the strangest armor set ever come out and raised his sword, "For the fortress!" He roared. The army then charged at the mobs and the Withers fired their heads at them. The humans were stunned, but they smiled brightly, "Sheep yeah! We are going to kick some ass now!" The humans cheered. The team of two sniper's that were left of the skeletons were up on the roof of the control tower, the one with the binoculars looked through them, spotting targets for the one with the sniper. "There, there and there." The spotter pointed out. "Right, hold on, I'm going to put a few bullets down range." The one with the sniper informed his spotter. The skeleton pulled the trigger three times, each pull aimed at a different enemy. The first one was aimed directly at a skeleton's head, the next aimed at the heart of a spider person. The last aimed at a Ghast giant's crystallizing ball of flames, hardening into a fire charge. The skeleton hit each mark with deadly precision and the bullet that hit the fire charge made it blow up in the Ghast's mouth, making the other fire charge crystals in its body to ignite. The chain reaction caused the Ghast to explode into chunks. "Dear Notch…that was gruesome…" The spotter gawked. "Yeah, that's what I'm paid for, I kill things." The skeleton said coldly.


	18. Chapter 18: The Sacrifice

Chapter 18: The Sacrifice

Bones noticed that Andre, Sam, and three other mobs were being attacked by a large group of pigmen, he growled slightly and ran over there with his two brothers; the same ones that tried to X-slice him back before, and they stormed through the group of pigmen. Slicing and dicing all that stood in their way! They soon had killed more than half the group, clearing the way for Andre and the others. "Thanks Bones." Sam and Andre thanked, "No problem my brothers in arms. Now go! You must rid Brine of this world!" Bones ordered. Andre, Sam, Skully, Zoby, and Crater all ran to the door. Crater used his device to keep alive after he blew up; making the door fly off its hinges! They continued moving through the mansion's lobby quickly going upstairs, followed by Bones and his partners. They reached the second floor and ran over to the next door way, but Herobrine used his powers to transport them to the very top of the roof and even commanded his last remaining giant the Pigman to go and destroy them. The other giants had been bombarded and painted all over by the newest vehicle that had been made, it was the "Heavy Artillery" and it did massive damage on the giant mobs. Andre, Sam and the others looked around trying to find a way back down into the mansion, but there was no way to get back inside from the rooftop! Just then they heard loud thudding and saw the pigman giant start to climb the mansion; which happened to be fifty more meters taller than the giant, "Notch Brine-it!" Andre cursed. Crater looked at the roof top's ground and found a structural weakness; he ran for it and hissed. But, sadly before he could open it up the giant swatted him away. It was obvious someone needed to distract the monster in order for the others to get into the mansion again! But, who would sacrifice themselves by staying up here on the rooftop with the thing?!

Bones held a canister he picked up early on at the battle scene's ground. He looked at it and it said "Use for artillery barrage" he closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "Guys, you go. Go and get Herobrine. My destiny ends here; my destiny declares that I must die to save my brothers in arms." Bones stated. They all looked at him, his other wither-brothers got behind him; they would stay in this together. "But…Bones I thought you were going to help avenge Matt…" Sam stuttered. "I will be seeing Matt shortly…but, in this way I will be avenging Matt. Now go and get revenge for me. You're destinies have not yet ended. My soul purpose will be completed. Rule one, protect the fortress…" Bones stated. He pulled the pin out of the canister and threw it at the monster, a red smoke plumbed out of slits in the canister. "GO!" He yelled as the giant roared. Crater quickly exploded opening the roof's structural weakness. They jumped down it, leaving Bones to their fate. "Brothers, together we lived, together we'll die. For the fortress…" "For the Fortress…" They stated. "At least we will stay united when we become a mighty Wither." Bones said, the last words he said before the artillery strike pulverized everything near and on the roof to pieces were these, "I would die, if it meant I could save another…But, would you Trender?" He asked the Enderman staring at him. Trender looked away as the roof was pummeled into oblivion. He thought about the words and growled, "Yes…Yes I would."


	19. Chapter 19: The End is Neigh

Chapter 19: The End is Neigh

The group landed in the third floor main chamber area. When they dropped down they saw hundreds of Pigmen soldiers walking around and they saw Herobrine watching the battle play forth, he seemed to almost be in sorrow watching all this destruction. The Pigmen all got in front of Andre and the others protecting their master. "Andre, Sam. Go we can handle these guys. You two just get to Herobrine." Crater stated. Crater, Zoby, and Skully all got together in a triangle formation. "Right, stay safe you guys." Andre orders. Andre grabbed Sam's arm and teleported behind the hoard of pigmen; which were now charging and clashing with Crater, Skully, and Zoby. Andre drew the holy sword and pointed the tip at Herobrine, Herobrine chuckled slightly, and "You have yet to activate the blade…" He muttered. Andre growled and gripped the handle; he charged forward and plunged the blade straight through Herobrine's chest. Herobrine stood there; he hadn't even flinched when it delved into his body. Herobrine laughed manically, "You…You think that you can hurt me…? When you haven't even activated the blade…?" Herobrine stated. Herobrine pushed the blade out of his chest, which was reconstructing itself; he then turned around and glared at Andre. Andre's body flinched slightly seeing Brine's soulless, pupil-less eyes, "Soon…very soon in our battle will this blade activate…but, when it does…you have to act quickly and swiftly." Herobrine explained. Brine then followed up by drawing his sword, the sword of Insanity. He then made a lightning fast arching slash and sliced Andre's chest, leaving a large gash on his chest. He was shot back two meters and landed on the floor next to Sam. Sam looked at Andre, then at Brine. He pulled out his brother's bow and pulled five arrows back, he fired the arrows at Brine. But, when they were about to make contact Brine used his powers to stop the arrows in their tracks. He then snapped the arrows in half. "Please…give me a challenge…" Herobrine murmured.

Sam looked down; he knew that his brother's bow could not help him. He threw the bow down and pulled out two pistols from their holsters; he got the pistols when he made his way down the tower. He then fired one then the other repeatedly making holes in Brine's chest! He ran out of ammo after fifteen bullets on the right, the magazine dropped to the ground; followed by the left. Sam then pulled a shotgun off his back; also retrieved from the tower, and started putting large gaping holes in Brine's body! Brine stumbled back from each shot that Sam delivered; soon Sam ran out of shells from the shotgun, he threw the shotgun at Brine hitting him in the face. "Is that all you got hum…" Herobrine stuttered. But, he couldn't finish, because Sam pulled out yet another gun; which was a submachine gun gotten from the tower, and started to fill Brine with even more holes! Sam grinned as he pumped round after round into Brine; he pulled his axe out as the S.M.G's magazine dropped to the ground. Sam then rammed his Axe's head into Brine's neck and grinned evilly. "Now die…!" He stuttered. Sam's whole body trembled in fear as he watched Brine's body quickly regenerate itself healing every wound that was inflicted by Sam. "I said…give me a challenge human…" Brine uttered. Brine then grabbed Sam's neck and started to choke him. Could it really have ended here?

As Brine started to strangle Sam Andre slowly rose to his feet. He shook his head and growled at Brine, he couldn't hurt Brine…at least not until his sword supposedly "activated". But, he had no clue how to activate the Herobrine thing! Andre quickly teleported and grabbed Brine's leg, he then lifted Brine up; shaking Sam from him, and then threw Herobrine onto the ground off the pedestal! Andre then teleported again and rammed the sword into Brine's head, but Andre's terror filled eyes watched as Brine's head raised and pushed out of the sword from the blade to the hilt! His head healed itself and he turned, "How many times can I say, YOU HAVE, NOT, ACTIVATED IT!" Herobrine roared. He then kneed Andre's head knocking him out cold. He threw a thing of obsidian at Sam, knocking him out cold. Herobrine laughed manically, Skully, Crater, and Zoby were panting and had collapsed onto the floor facing the remained two hundred strong pigmen hoard surrounding him. "Hey…guys…I'm sorry…for everything…I've done to you…over the years…" Skully apologized. "No…worry…no…hold grudge…" Zoby stuttered "Yeah…we forgive…you dude…" Crater responded. Herobrine then snapped his fingers and made Krystal and Skelly appear out of thin air. He smiled at them evilly, "You're mates are dead. And now you two will join them…" Herobrine uttered.

Krystal and Skelly looked at their boyfriends; they lay limp on the ground, seeming to be lifeless. The two had tears welling up in their eyes seeing their boyfriends lay there motionless. Herobrine made his invisible hands and they grabbed Krystal and Skelly and slammed them to the ground. Herobrine moved towards Skelly and grinned he raised his sword high in the air and swung it down towards Skelly! But, with a flash of movement Sam shot his brother's bow; shooting an arrow straight into Brine's invisible hand! The hand blew into chunks from the explosive force that was somehow bestowed upon Matt's bow; this new enchantment was Divine Intervention it blows up any unholy entity it touches. "You may hurt, scare, gut, and even decapitate me as much as you want…but, I swear if you even think about hurting Skelly, then so help me I will Sheeping disembowel you and tear off every limb you have!" Sam roared. Herobrine smiled slightly, "You have been activated…but, your Ender friend over there…has yet to learn…" He stated. Herobrine drew his sword back and walked over to Krystal, he raised his sword; which pulsated with a dark aura, Brine hesitated for a second and looked at her, "You bear…the seed of life inside you…Interesting…" Brine uttered. He chuckled as he turned around and watched the sight of Andre trying to get up and failing. Andre growled at Brine and tried to crawl over to him. But, Andre looked to his side and saw that his Enderpearl had fallen out of him. That Enderpearl was the thing that gave him his energy and strength; without it he was completely useless. Why, why had this happened? Good was always able to win…didn't it? Andre looked over and saw a helicopter crash into the chamber's window. The resulting gaping hole revealed that the humans were now starting to retreat, and the Nether fortress army was starting to fall. Nether even the Wither's had started to fail! For Brine had called in two freaking End dragons! "This was it," Andre thought, "this is where it finally ends? Where everything finally dies… And there is nothing I can do about it to stop it…" He thought. He hit his fist into the ground angrily. He then looked at a third Ender dragon, for this one had a rider and he the rider had stirred the dragon towards the Mansion. This was the end…


	20. Chapter 20: Holy Sword Trender, New Form

Chapter 20: The Holy Sword, Trender, and the Ultimate Form

Brine swung his sword downwards at Krystal; who was shaking with fear, Brine chuckled hysterically loving her fear. But, right as he was about to slice Krystal in two, the Enderdragon rider teleported and appeared in front of Brine! When he had reappeared the Dragon rider leaned forward and slammed his fist into Brine's face, He pushed his arm forward and with his Enderman strength he sent Brine flying ten meters back and slammed into a wall, "Leave Krystal alone! I still have my promise to keep!" The rider roared. Krystal looked up and went wide eyed, "Trender! You came back!" Krystal exclaimed. "Well of course I did, I still have to protect you. Also, I left you alone for so long is because I had to. I couldn't interfere with Notch's plans." Trender explained. After telling Krystal that Trender teleported and grabbed Herobrine's neck he leaned back and tossed Brine five meters back; slamming him into his throne! Half way there he teleported again and punched him making him sore faster slamming him harder into the throne. He teleported again and started to choke Brine. Brine's vision began to get blurry and static electricity pulsated on his body. Brine then saw Trender's Enderpearl inside of his mouth! Brine coughed slightly and rammed his hand inside of Trender's mouth; which was open wide since he was screaming his Enderman death screech. Trender gagged and purple shinning blood poured out of his pearl. Brine then proceeded to rip out Trender's pearl and kick him back ten meters. Brine's hand was bloody and burned from the pearl's touch.

Brine gripped the pearl and his sword, he teleported in front of Trender and upper-cut him high into the air. He then soars into the air and stabs Trender in the chest! While they were still airborne Herobrine slammed his knee on the sword; making it plunge all the way into and through his chest! Brine teleported and appeared next to the sword and grabbed its hilt. He pulled it out of the floor and raised his hand putting the sword high up into the air directly below Trender's falling body. Trender fell down and had the sword plunge through his heart, he coughed and was flung off the sword and hit the wall next to Andre. Andre saw Trender start to bleed out and gasp, Trender looked at him and smiled he showed Andre that he had grabbed his pearl during the fight. Trender laughed slightly and threw Andre his pearl. He then spoke to Andre in a raspy dyeing voice, "Andre…please…you haft to protect Krystal…I made a promise to her father that I would protect her…n-no matter what…I cannot finish this…but, my purpose has been finished…and…as it seems…your sword…is finally awake…" Trender explained. Just then when Andre placed his Enderpearl in his mouth; his sword glowed a bright white light and trembled, pulsating with energy. "But, even with that blade…you will need more…so please…take my pearl…and receive the power…of two Enderpearls…and please…finish what I've done…and please…fulfill the dying wish of an aged Enderman…and the dying wish…of a loving father…" Trender stated smiling. Trender's head then fell to the side and looked down; his blood turned a dark purple; signifying that Trender was dead.

Andre got up and he walked over to and kneeled in front of Trender's body, he slowly closed Trender's eyes and said "You will receive the burial you deserve. He then noticed that all his wounds were being healed by the sword; which now had the enchantments "Divine Guardian" which heals all wounds inflicted on the user, "Divine Warrior" which causes massive amounts of trauma and damage to any unholy beings it touches, "Divine Shout" which violently knocks back any unholy entity it touches, and "Divine glow" which produces a light that was stronger than any light source known to human or mob kind! Andre looked at Brine's hand that held the Enderpearl, his eyes widened as he saw his hand leak a stream of blood that was pitch black and pulsated with shadows. Andre growled and teleported in front of Herobrine, he grabbed his hand with the Enderpearl and held it up in front of Brine's face showing him his blood. "Gods…Gods don't bleed!" Andre uttered. Andre then grabbed the pearl and yanked it from Brine's grip. Andre then hit Brine with the hilt's blunt end and he was shot backwards ten meters straight into a wall. Andre looked at the pearl and closed his eyes and silently did a prayer for his soul. He then put the pearl inside of his mouth, his entire body then sparked and glowed with black and purple electricity as his body started to mutate and evolve with the power of two Enderpearls! Everyone watched in shock, awe, and terror as Andre transformed into something, that was only thought to be a legend…

Andre's body grew and his height extended to approximately 5.2 meters tall (15.6 ft or 5.2 blocks high). His arms also extended along with his fingers and as he transformed everyone saw that he grew two arms half the length and size of his original arms grew right underneath his original arms! But, they melded with his original arms disappearing. His eyes become a crimson red coloring and his hair turned into a blood red coloring. His clothes morphed too, it seemed to become an actual part of Andre's body, almost as if his clothes were his "armor" now. He looked up and growled at Brine; even he was slightly shaking at this new form, Andre grabbed the holy sword and wielded it. He smiled and spoke in a voice that echoed through everyone's heads. "Let me see…what you are made of." Andre challenged. Herobrine scowled at Andre and nodded, Brine grabbed his sword and ran at Andre! The two clashed their swords and when they did Andre's extra arms and hands emerged from his upper arms! With these extra arms Andre was able to grab Brine's sword and shove it to the side, letting Andre slash Brine's chest. When he did slice with this now activated blade, the gash glowed with an intense light; Herobrine grunted in agony and was sent flying backwards two meters. "I see…you have finally unlocked my death…but, now you must earn it!" Brine roared as he charged at Andre. The final battle has begun…


	21. Chapter 21:Find Peace Herobrine

Chapter 21: Find Peace Herobrine…  
**(There may be some CoD, CoD 2, and MW3 references in this chapter. Also, the block reference had to be done cause I couldn't think of anything else to say.)**

Andre ran at Brine with speed that didn't even belong to a regular Enderman, he swung his sword and it clashed against Brine's sword of Insanity. Brine countered by twirling Andre's sword around and pushed it to the side making Andre turn around, and then Brine raised his sword and swung it down in an arcing motion towards Andre! But, Andre clenched the handle of the blade and bent his two original arms behind his back: he twisted it slightly too where the face of the blade was facing Brine's arcing sword! Andre blocked Brine's attack then pulled his blade upwards swiftly causing Brine to stumble back, trying to regain his stance. Brine twirled around and snapped his fingers; and a group of fifty pigmen zombies gathered around Andre! Brine smirked evilly and chuckled sinisterly; the first three pigmen charged at Andre. Andre swiftly grabbed the first pigman's throat and started to crush its windpipe with the force of a crane claw's strength! The second one swung his sword at Andre, but Andre grabbed the sword and pushed it to the side of the pigman causing the pigman to turn a 180! He grabbed that pigman's head with his one of his new arms and hands his other new arm and hand rammed his fist into that pigman's back, then the one clutching its head pulled down violently; making a sickening crunch as its neck snapped! The first pigman finally fell limp as he had ran out of breath. Andre threw the dead corpse aside and grabbed the third pigman, his right original arm and hand grabbed the pigman's arms, his left original arm and hand grabbed the pigman's legs! Then new left arm and hand grabbed its neck and his new right arm and hand grabbed the pigman's waist. Andre then raised the pigman high into the air and plunged him downwards; Andre quickly crouched putting his knee right underneath where the pigman's back would land. Andre slammed the pigman's back on his knee violently; making yet again another blood curtailing cracking noise. Andre released the pigman and let him fall limp to the ground. He cracked his knuckles and looked at the other pigmen. "Alright…Who's next?" He asks badassly.

Sam got up to his feet as he regained his strength; he looked over to his side and saw Andre start mopping up the floor with the pigmen group around him. Sam looked at the ground and saw his axe and his brother's bow. He walked over to it and grunted, he noticed that he had an arrow in his thigh. He continued to walk, grunting with each step as he got closer to his weapons. He grabbed his axe and his brother's bow; he looked over to his right and saw Skully, Zoby, and Crater barely surviving against the pigman onslaught they were facing. He growled and kneeled down he grabbed the arrow and started to pull it out; as he did he grunted and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, "GAAH, AARGH!" He groaned. He managed to rip the arrow out of his thigh and he wrapped up the wound. He shook his head trying to get rid of the pain: he sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie, he pushed the talk button, "General Steve, General Steve. This is Sam, Andre, Skully, Crater, Zoby, and I need some back-up! There are too many zombie pigmen here. We need some help, over." Sam explained. The walkie-talkie emitted some static and the General responded, "Roger, I can't spare many of my men though. I'm going to accompany a squad of elite combat veterans that I'm sending over there. Our E.T.A is about a minute tops, Over." The General explained. "Roger, we will hold them off for as long as we can, out." Sam replies. Sam gripped his brother's bow and looked at it. "This is for you little brother…" He murmured. As he pulled the bow's reinforced nylon string back with two arrows a tear streaked down his face. "You and Bones… will not have sacrificed yourselves for nothing… you will be avenged…" He uttered. He let go of the nylon reinforced string, sending the arrows soaring through the air the first arrow nailed a pigman in the head, the second in the waist line. The first pigman's head exploded into chunks and the second one had his upper torso and lower torso blown clear from each other.

The general and the elite combat vets drove the tank towards the mansion, when they got there they aimed the heavy .70 millimeter explosive main turret at the doors. Fuse-boy the demolition expert; got his name when he blew up an entire explosives depot, fired the gun and the round blew both of the huge fifteen meter high doors clear off their hinges! The General, Marksman; got his name when he fired a single arrow and got five mobs in the head, Fuse-boy, Samurai; got his name when he bested the ultimate swordsmen council member, Inferno; his name was received when he got the new flamethrower and managed to burn everyone's eyebrows clean off, and Alpha; the commander of the squad who got his nickname cause he is like the alpha wolf when he leads, all got out of the tank and rushed inside meeting little resistance. When they got to the second floor they somehow got transported to the freaking roof! Once they were there they found three wither bodies. The general recognized the three instantly since those three were the commanders of the fortress army. "Fuse-boy, take these three brave warriors down to the tank. Their fortress brothers should know how to give them a proper burial." The general commanded, "Right sir." Fuse-boy replied. Fuse-boy grabbed and hoisted the three bodies up and used his new grappling hook to hook onto the mansion's roof's edge and started to propel down to the ground. The general pulled out his twelve shot magnum out and the others did the same thing Fuse-boy did. They attached their grappling hooks to the roof's edge, but instead of repealing to the ground they jumped off the edge, swung backwards, then swung forwards and smashed into the mansions windows! As they did this Marksman, Alpha, and Inferno open fired; with their new assault rifles which were called the M1259 with the dual mag, hybrid scope, grenade launcher, and grip custom attachments on their guns. When they busted through the window they unhooked their grappling hooks from the edge and retracted them, they landed on the ground combat rolling to reduce the impact of the ground. "Let's kick some ass Delta Squad!" Alpha ordered.

Half the pigmen surrounding Sam, Crater, Skully, and Zoby charged towards Delta squad. But, as they did Alpha, Marksman, and Inferno open fired on them. As the pigmen got closer to the team more of the pigmen fell to the ground dead, but when they were close enough to them Alpha swapped his M1259 for his select fire attachment pump-action/automatic shotgun! He fired off a shot and took out two pigmen that were just 1.9 meters from him. He shot again and took out another pigman; this one stumbled dropping his sword then fell to the ground and plunged his sword through his body. Marksman took out his heavy berretta sniper rifle with zoom toggle and recoil dampener attachments and started to take pigmen out from a distance. Herobrine summoned a hoard of regular zombies and had them charge at the squad, but Inferno took out his F57R2 heavy duty flamethrower and started to torch the zombies; his flamethrower pumping out five gallons worth of fire and flames every five seconds. The general spotted where exactly Sam and the other three friendly mobs where and he walked towards them. As he walked pigmen ran at him; each time one got close to him he pulled up his magnum out and aimed it at the pigman's face and pulled the trigger leaving giant sized holes in their heads. A pigman got to close for the General to use his magnum: so he grabbed and unsheathed his titanium knife out and blocked the pigman's downward slice! The gold sword ran down the side of the blade, making a high-pitched ear piercing noise and made sparks fly as it skid across the knife's edge. When the golden sword fell off of the knife the General punched the pigman in the gut; making the pigman bend over in pain, he then followed by grabbing the pigman's head, pulled it up to his eye level, then he plunged his knife's twelve inched blade through the pigman's eye! A second pigman charged up very close to the general, but Steve the general clanged the pigman's gold sword making the pigman stumble back slightly. The general kept walking and when he was right beside that pigman he twirled slightly plunging his knife's blade into its chest, he pulled it out and ran it up the pigman's falling body until he made a scare all the way from the pigman's heart to its face! Two more pigman charged, the general threw his knife at the pigman closet to him; the knife struck the pigman dead center in the forehead, he sprinted and slid underneath the pigman's side arcing swipe and bent down till his head was just barely two inches from the floor, he aimed the magnum at the pigman's back and fired. The bullet flew straight into and went out of its chest, leaving a gaping hole in its back. He stuck his left arm and hand outwards, grabbed, and then pulled his knife out of the pigman's dead corpse. He pulled out his S.M.G and five magazines for the gun. He tossed them to Sam and nodded, "I believe you know what to do…" Steve stated.

Sam smirked and grabbed the S.M.G and the five mags that came with the equipment. He ran up to one of the last remaining twenty pigmen, he punched the pigman's head and when he bent over in pain Sam grabbed the pigman's chest and lowered his S.M.G. down and aimed it where the sun don't shine. He smiled evilly, "No…No please…" The pigman begged Sam, "Oh yes, Oh yes, yes, yes…" Sam whispered sinisterly. "NO NO, NO, NO!" The pigman yelled. Sam then pulled the trigger and unleashed a barrage of hell that on something that no man should ever receive. After he fired half of the rounds in the current mag he kicked the pigman into the wall. "Nice, but after that…I would have spared him of that fate…" Skully stated. "Eh, I wanted him to remember to never sheep with us humans." Sam replied. Sam ran over to Skelly to see if she was alright and Crater, Skully, and Zoby ran over to Krystal to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "Yes…I-I'm okay. But, what about Andre, is he okay?" Krystal asked concerned. The four looked over at Andre; who just finished killing the last pigman zombie that Brine sicked on him. "Um…on a scale of one to ten…I'd say eleven…" Crater utters.

Sam carried Skelly out of the main chamber, trying to get her to safety. He found a room with no mobs anywhere; which happened to be the storage room. He set her down next to a large storage chest, when he went to go back and join the fight he saw that the storage chest had a sign that said, "Herobrine Banishing Materials." He smiled and opened it up; he grabbed four redstone torches, a flint and tinder, eight freaking solid gold five meters by five meters blocks, a solid block netherrack piece, and a totem head that was a spear head-like thing, but what was creepy about it was that it had the same white eyes like Brine's eyes. He took all these materials and headed back to the main chamber. But, when he got there he found that the main chamber was drastically altered in appearance. He looked at it in shock as he saw that a ten by fifteen meter big chunk of the middle of the floor had been skyrocketed upwards about seven meters in the air; just twelve meters from the ceiling. He saw Brine and Andre a top of the giant pillar clashing against each other. Sam saw Andre get Brine exhausted and was about to knock Brine off the pillar! Sam had to hurry and construct this Brine thing!

Andre walked towards Brine with an angry expression on his face. Andre lifted his upper and lower left arms and hands and lifted up his lower right arm and hand. Three obsidian pieces vibrated and shook violently before they were ripped from their moorings and were sucked over and levitated near Andre's hands. Andre swung his upper left arm sending the piece of obsidian spiraling and slamming into Brine's chest; knocking the air right out of Brine's lungs. "You killed Sam's brother Matt!" He threw another piece of obsidian, this time hitting Brine in the neck. "You killed sheeping Bones!" He yelled, He threw yet another piece and this time it hit brine right in the face sending Brine flying towards the edge of the pillar. "Then, you killed sheeping TRENDER!" He roars. When Andre was close to Brine, Brine got up and snapped his fingers. A rushing sound was heard and a water pipe above them burst and dosed Andre with water. Brine disappeared then reappeared right behind Andre. Brine smirked then saw that Andre was now shaking that way Enderman do when they get violent. Andre turned around took a deep breath, and then roared an Enderman's death screech only five times louder and more terrifying! Brine covered his ears in pain, and he could feel his body being poison, getting fatigue, and nausea. The water instantly dissipated from Andre's skin as he roared. Andre walked up to and grabbed Brine's neck and hoisted him up onto the edge of the pillar and growled at him.

"Herobrine, you will pay for all the suffering you have caused." Andre said holding up his sword and the sword of Insanity; which was now purified by Andre's pure spirit. "Do you think we will forget…do you think we will forgive…now all can see…that the power of darkness is supreme…this fight is not over Andre…Brine may be lost to us now…but, the Darkness will rise again…" Something in a much older and terrifying voice spoke out of Brine's mouth. Andre growled at the voice and plunged the sword of Insanity all the way through Brine's left heart half. Brine's body grew holes shining pure light out of them and his body seemed to start to stiffen. Before Andre plunged the Sword of Light through Herobrine's right heart half Brine said something in his voice, "T-Thank you…young Enderman…young Andre…thank you for freeing me from this personal nether I've lived in for the past three hundred thousand years…I can finally be reunited with my older brother Notch…but, be wary…the darkness will not give up that easily…" Brine warned Andre. "Thank you Herobrine, I will heed you're warning. But, for now…please be at peace…and go back to your brother and you're city of the gods…" Andre said. Andre rammed the Sword of Light through Brine's right heart half. Brine's eyes and mouth produced a blinding and heartwarming beam of light. Brine fell off the pillar and plummeted downwards towards the floor. Brine landed on the totem and his entire body glowed a blinding heartwarming light aura; expunging all the darkness and shadows that consumed his body. The pillar then fell downwards at a lightning fast pace as it fell back into the spot it had risen from. Andre walked off the spot where the once tall pillar was and walked over to Brine's totem/grave. After the light faded and dissipated his body started to harden, stiffen, and turn into solid bedrock. Before his entire body had turned into bedrock he uttered his dying words, "I…thank you all, human and mob alike…" Andre placed his hand on Brine's forehead, he then moved his hand down Brine's face and his pointer and ring finger touched his upper eye lids and moved his eye lids down closing Brine's eyes. "Find peace Herobrine…find peace." Andre uttered.


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Chapter 22: Epilogue

When the battle died down and the humans and friendly mobs that helped the humans either killed the opposing armies or sent them back to their homes; they started to gather up all the dead humans and mobs that helped them and started making a fifty meter by twenty five meter large cemetery for all their bodies. The cemetery was guarded by a wither; who was created by Bones and his brother's heads When the mass burial was finished Herobrine's totem/grave was set in the middle of the graveyard; with help from Andre's material moving powers. Along with that there was a statue of Matt, Bones, and his two brothers at the middle of the cemetery; with their graves right in front of the statue. And a plaque was put on a podium that was in front of the two statues. This plaque said, "These men sacrificed their lives in order for our race to live, we will never forget what they had given up and lost in order for the rest to survive. We commend your valor and my Notch guide your souls to the heavenly lands above." This plaque meant for both the totem and the statue. But, carved into Brine's totem was the old saying of revenge. It went like this just how it was carved on the totem, "Vengeance is the essence of the human soul…he who seeks vengeance must dig two graves…one for thy enemy…and one for THYSELF…every human digs his own grave…thus, when the world is finished building its own personal cemetery…there will be no hope…" This old saying was carved on by no one other than the darkness. For Darkness consumes all…in the pits of the darkness's home; the End, they revive an old threat the Brine had locked away eons ago. "Rise up…rise young Endergod…rise up and seek your vengeance…" The darkness said.

After five years had passed Andre and Krystal; who were now twenty five and twenty three, had a young healthy girl named Alexia. Alexia was seven and had no care in the world; completely unaware what had happened so long ago…She had never seen Andre's original form as Andre's now permant form was the Enderman's ultimate form. This form did come in handy at times, but he rarely used it. Skelly and Sam had children two, their twin boys names were Ki and Frouster. Crater, Zoby, and Skully all found their girlfriends and were as happy as can be. But, the entire world; which was at complete peace since the humans made friends with all the mobs of the land and were now more devoted to advancing their tech, was about to be rocked in a way that no one could ever of expected…

The End…but, whose end does it belong to…?


End file.
